


Tumblr Prompts

by Plagg



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, ajsdklfjgaks fuck tumblr, here's all my prompts from pirate-patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 29,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: just a collection of tumblr prompts i've gotten off my tumblr pirate-patton





	1. Moxiety

**Author's Note:**

> these are not in order lol

If your still taking prompts then Patton is living with Virge (human AU) and Virge is terrified at having a having a cat cause he thinks he'll hurt the smol thing so Pat adopts one and helps Verge through his anxiety

* * *

“Ohhh, Virgil!” Patton sang as he entered the apartment, grin spread widely across his face. “I’ve got a present!”

“What is it?” Virgil asked as he rounded the corner from the bedroom, eyes full of suspicion. Last time Patton had a “present” it was a snapping turtle he picked up off the side of the road.

Patton practically vibrated in place as he presented a tiny calico kitten from behind his back. “Her name is Reese!”

“Uhhh…” Virgil’s eyes went wide as could be, and he took a cautious step backward to get away from the tiny, tiny kitten. “Wh-why did you get a cat?” 

“Because you’re always looking at those cute videos of them and pictures and really seem to like cats!” Patton said. “I thought maybe Reese could help you!”

A shrill meow escaped the kitten as she stared around her new surroundings, eyes landing on Virgil. She cried out once more and stared at the floor, so Patton put her down. Reese made a half-jog over to Virgil, who quickly scrambled away from her.

“P-Patton, get her!” Virgil cried, flopping onto the couch.

Patton quickly ran over and scooped the kitten up, confusion written on his face. “What’s the matter? I thought you liked cats?”

“I do,” Virgil said, making poor Pat even more confused. “I’m just…no, it’s stupid.”

“Verge, nothing you can say is stupid,” Patton said, plopping down beside him and restraining Reese gently. “It’s just…what?”

“Well…” Virgil sighed and reached over to pet the kitten, not even touching her for two seconds before retracting his hand. “I just don’t, I just - I don’t wanna accidentally hurt her,” he said. “She’s so small, I-I just don’t want to accidentally, like, squish her or something.”

“Somebody obviously didn’t grow up with cats,” Patton said with a giggle. “I had three as a kid, and literally all three of them had to have had nine lives.”

Virgil snickered and shook his head, claiming it couldn’t have been that bad.

“Oh?” Patton started, taking that as a challenge. “Buster got himself stuck in a window sill, all day, four times. Mittens went through a tumble in the dryer once, not to mention all the times she slept on top of a black car in the middle of summer. And Ramsey…that poor little guy got a fish hook stuck in his lip, fell through the heating grates, flung himself willingly off the porch, and he fought at least five rattlesnakes. All three of them survived.”

“That’s crazy,” Virgil laughed. “Those poor cats!”

“And if you really don’t think cats are magical creatures sent from heaven, look at your lap.”

Virgil furrowed his brow and looked down, jumping when he saw Reese curled up fast asleep. Hesitantly, Virgil put a finger to the top of her head, and his heart completely melted as she pushed her nose into his palm.

“Give her a few weeks and she’ll be the perfect size to play bowling with!”

“Patton, no!” Virgil protectively curled in on top of Reese, covering her as well as he could. 

Patton bust out laughing, waking the tiny kitten. “I’m only kidding, promise, promise!” He hopped to his feet and headed towards the kitchen. “I’ll fix some lunch since you’re not gonna be able to get up for a while!”

“Why can’t I get up?” Virgil asked.

Patton shot him a glare. “Don’t you dare move that sweet, precious baby cat!”

Virgil shook his head and snickered, lightly petting Reese with his thumb. “I promise I’ll protect you from his…ideas.”


	2. Chapter 2

Writing prompts you say... *flips through notebook* (please write this if you get a chance) So. Platonic moxiety cause like Patton is the best dad. So Verge has had a bad day/week. And has locked himself in his room.Pat goes to his room, not caring if it'll affect him because he's gotta check on his kiddo!He walks in&Vergil is seated at the wall, hugging his knees&there are awful whispers flying around the room,telling him terrible things,&there's stuff flying around the room&Pat calms him down

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock!_

“Hey, kiddo!” Patton called as he slowly opened the door to Virgil’s room. The anxious side had been having a bad day, with an anxiety attack after breakfast and a slight breakdown right before lunch. So, Virgil had locked himself in his room and had not come out for hours. It was about 10 o’clock by the time Patton decided it was safe to try to help.

“How’s it going in here?” Patton asked as he inched himself slowly into the room. The farther he came inside, the worse he realized it was. Virgil sat by the window, knees tucked under his chin and arms wrapped tightly around he legs. He had his headphones slid on and his hood popped up, and Patton could tell he was slowly rocking.

At first, Patton thought Virgil had escaped to his room for the quiet and familiarity of his own space, but then he started to listen around the room. _Horrible, horrible…so very horrible. They’re pretending! Pretending, pretending! You’re worthless, worthless, worthless! You make it worse!_

The whispers broke Patton’s heart, shattered into tiny, tiny pieces. More and more whispers flew around the room, and he started to realize why Virgil had his headphones on; they weren’t for music, they were to block out the noise.

“Virgil?” Patton called, sitting down in front of him. Virgil looked up at him, and Patton could see the tear stains on his cheeks and the puffiness of his eyes. “You wanna talk?”

Virgil shook his head and hunched his shoulders, letting out a shaky breath. Patton bit his lip and moved his arms away from his lap, putting them at his side. He knew that under normal circumstances, Virgil would take any invitation to climb onto someone’s lap and let it out, so he hoped it would be the same this time. Surely but hesitantly, Virgil scooted closer. At first he just sat so their knees were together, his head hung and face buried in the sleeves of his jacket.

“I saw this story the other day about a monkey at the local zoo who made friends with a wild crow,” Patton said. He slowly carded a hand through Virgil’s hair and worked down until he could scratch at Virgil’s neck, tickling at the nape. Virgil made a slight snicker at the action, curling closer to Patton. The moral side helped him along, pulling Virgil into his lap as he continued to pet him and tell the story from the news. “Apparently the monkey shared some his food with the crow every day, and the crow started to bring the monkey shiny or sparkly things it found. The zookeepers found a whole stash of stuff hidden in the enclosure!”

Virgil couldn’t help but smile, burying his face into Patton’s collar. Slowly the thoughts swirling around the room started to change. No longer did Patton hear the (quite worrying) sounds of worthlessness; instead the thoughts changed to birds, crows, a crow stealing some old lady’s diamonds, and a crow making friends with Virgil. The thoughts died completely eventually, and when Patton looked down, he saw that Virgil had fallen asleep.

He smiled and held in his tears, lip quavering dangerously. Pat knew it was time to get out of the room, feeling his emotions growing stronger and stronger. He lifted Virgil up and stood, carrying the anxious side out and heading for the commons room. Patton laid down on a sofa and let Virgil reposition himself in his sleep until they were both comfortable. This was the best part about knowing how to care for Virgil; Patton didn’t need to worry about working through Virgil’s insecurities right then, he just needed to be a shoulder for him to cr- sleep on.


	3. Chapter 3

Friendo, I would love to see you write some tooth rotting fluff with platonic moxiety because that is my jam (sorry Crofters). I just want Patton to be The Best Dad™.

* * *

Patton had just checked on Roman and Logan to make sure they’d gone to bed. Roman was snuggly tucked in, surrounded by his far-too-many stuffed lions. Logan had reassured Patton that he would go to bed when he finished the chapter he was on, groaning when Patton took the book away and made him lay down. They were both soundly snoozing, so all that was left was to check on Virgil.

“Hey, kiddo, it’s beddy-bye time!” Patton said as he opened the door, grinning when he saw that Virgil was already in bed. It was only recently, ever since Virgil had revealed his name, that Patton was allowed to come say goodnight to the anxious side. Normally, this would simply be Patton popping his head in and saying “nighty-night-night!” while Virgil made a noise that sounded like a “good night.” However, tonight didn’t seem to want to be normal. “Verge?” Patton called.

Virgil flipped over in bed and smacked the switch on his lamp, illuminating the whole space in a soft yellow glow. Virgil’s tense shoulders relaxed when he saw that it was only Patton that had come in. 

“You alright there, kiddo?” Patton asked, taking Virgil’s tenseness as an invitation to step farther inside the room.

“I thought - nevermind, it’s stupid, stupid…” Virgil mumbled, waving off his thoughts. 

“You thought what?” Patton asked.

“Don’t worry about it!” Virgil groaned, burying his face in his pillow.

“Now, now, don’t be so gloomy!” Patton plopped down beside Virgil, rubbing his back soothingly. “There’s no need to be so nervous about going to bed!”

“Not unless some crazy axe murderer is hiding in the shadows. Or a skinwalker is just waiting for me to be unconscious so he can kill me and take over my whole life and no one will ever know. Or skeletons slink out from under my bed and rip out my spine. O-or-!”

“VIrgil!” Patton called to pull the anxious side back to reality. Patton wrinkled his nose and spun around to lay on his stomach. He dangled his head under the bed, ‘hmmm’-ing as he peered around underneath. Virgil scooted to the edge of the bed to look under himself, but Patton simply popped right back up. “Nope, just a sock goblin! He just likes to steal your left sock and hide it somewhere you’d never look. It’s kind of a game to him.”

Virgil snickered and shook his head. Patton hopped up and half-jogged to the closet, opening it juuuust far enough to stick his head inside. “Oh, hey Jerry! No, no, just keep doing what you’re doing! Tell Martin I said hi!”

“What?” Virgil questioned, grin spreading on his face.

Patton pulled his head out and shut the door, shaking his head. “No monsters there either, just a few fairies trying to get the wrinkles out of your clothes.”

“What about - what about the chest? Or the bookshelf?” Virgil asked, pointing around his room.

“Hmmm…” Patton went to each spot Virgil questioned, only “finding” nice creatures. “I think that was pretty thorough, but we can add some extra protection if you want?”

“What kind of extra protection?” Virgil asked, by now laying down on his bed, arms behind his head. 

“Be right back!” Patton exclaimed, running out of the room. He ran back in holding a spray bottle covered in cartoon-ish recreations of monsters. “This,” he said, “is anti-monster spray. I used to spritz it in Logan’s room every - y’know, nevermind.”

That certainly earned a laugh. Patton went to each spot of concern in Virgil’s room, giving them quick doses of anti-monster spray until he got to Virgil’s headboard. “Then we put a few spritzes on here as well to protect your dreams…”

“Why does it smell like lavender?” Virgil asked.

“Shhhh.” Patton gently pushed his chest until Virgil laid back down. He pulled the covers up over him and gave them a pat(ton) so that Virgil was snug as could be. “Monsters _hate_ the smell of lavender, obviously.”

“Whatever,” Virgil snickered. Patton dipped down and placed a kiss on his forehead, smoothing Virgil’s hair back.

“Night-night, sleep tight, don’t let the bedbugs bite!” Patton said as he headed for the door. “But, if they do, just bite ‘em back.” With a wink and a giggle, Patton was gone, drawing up the door until it was _just_ open, the way he knew Virgil liked it but wouldn’t say.

“Good night, Dad…”


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! What about one where Patton has to take care of Virgil because he has the flu? 💚love you!

* * *

“Alright, champ open up!” Patton cooed as he held out a spoonful of medicine. Virgil whined and his head away. “C’mon, you’ve gotta take it!”

“Nuh-um,” Virgil grumbled, barely opening his mouth to avoid the so-not-cherry flavored syrup.

“Don’t you want to get better?” Patton asked, pulling out a voice that neared his lecture tone. 

“Nope.” Virgil yanked the blanket in his lap over his head and flipped over as coughs rattled his body. Ugh. He felt like he was gonna puke.

“Veeeeeerge,” Patton called, shaking Virgil’s shoulder as gently as he could. The anxious side already had an easily upset stomach, no need to go shaking him and losing what lunch Patton had gotten down him. “ _We_ want you to get better. _Thomas_ wants you to get better!”

“Oh well!” Virgil groaned from under his covers. Man. It was really hot under there. 

“What about if you get ice cream if you take your medicine?” Patton didn’t care if it went against his code to use bribery at this point; he just wanted Virgil to feel better because a sick Virgil was no fun.

Apparently, bribery worked. Virgil shot up and stole the spoon, diving back under his covers with the metal hanging from his lips. “I want Rocky Road!” he fussed through his coughs.

“Whatever you say, Virgil,” Patton said with a snicker, placing a kiss on Virgil’s forehead before standing up to go get his ice cream.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's a prompt! Virgil is always chewing on his sweater sleeves when he's nervous and Patton tries different ways to get him to break the habit

* * *

Virgil liked to fidget. No, not with those dumb fidget spinners. He preferred to bounce his leg, rub his hands together, and when he was feeling especially nervous, chew on the sleeves of his hoodie. His old hoodie had holes in it, especially on the left sleeve, and Virgil couldn’t tell you how much string he’d probably ingested. Of course, you’d probably not want to know, either.

He knew it wasn’t a good habit, he really did, but he didn’t really care. However, it seemed that Patton cared enough for the both of them.

“Get that out of your mouth,” Patton fussed, pulling Virgil’s sleeve out of his mouth.

…

Virgil stuck the sleeve back between his teeth.

“Don’t make me fight you.”

It seemed Patton had a fight on his hands. Over the course of the next week, he tried everything. He got Virgil chewing necklaces. Virgil tucked them under his shirt and stuck his sleeve in his mouth. Patton took the jacket while Virgil slept and painted the sleeves with clear nail polish. Apparently Virgil liked the taste. Keeping Virgil’s hands busy? He just took off one sleeve of the jacket and let it dangle. Patton was *this* close to getting a muzzle.

“Why are you doing this?!” Patton asked, completely exasperated. “Do you actually enjoy chewing your sleeves?!”

Virgil just shrugged and stuck his sleeve in his mouth. How could one be this stubborn, it was ridiculous! As he started to walk away, Patton tackled him. Thing was, Patton was just as stubborn as Virgil.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, uh this is kinda dumb to ask. But uh I feel horrible right now. I'm having a really bad day. Wondering if I could get some platonic fluff? If you can't I understand, Sorry if I burdened you.

* * *

Patton had apparently been having quite the rough day. He laid on the sofa and curled up against the back before falling asleep.

And that’s how Virgil found him an hour later.

Now, Virgil was fairly good at picking up cues and feelings, hyper aware of other’s actions and reactions, so when he saw Patton like that…he just wanted to help. So, he took off running up the stairs towards the blankets closet.

Patton woke up to someone shaking his shoulder, and as he looked up he saw Virgil looming over him. “Hey, Dad…”

“Heya, kiddo, what’s up?” Patton asked as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Virgil handed him his glasses, which was when Patton noticed the pile of blankets in front of the TV. “What’s that?”

Virgil looked back and hummed, pulling Patton to his feet and tugging him around the front of the pile-turned-tent. “You looked like you were having a pretty bad day…” Virgil said as he gestured to the tent, which was complete with a quilt floor and fleece walls. Pillows from all four bedrooms were piled in the back, and a big body pillow sat at the opening balancing sweets and salty snacks. “Thought maybe this could help a little bit?”

Patton cooed and pulled Virgil in for a hug, a tight hug. Even better than the comfort tent just happened to be Virgil returning his hug just as tightly.

Later that evening, Logan and Roman found the two in their tent fast asleep cuddled together, Winnie the Pooh playing on the TV quietly. They smiled to each other, and Roman gently removed Patton’s glasses, smoothing his hair back.


	7. Chapter 7

"I already told you, I'm not sick." *Sneezes* "Darn it..." Patton x Virgil?

* * *

A string of sneezes fired off from Virgil, which of course, was cause for concern. “You alright, Virgil?” Patton asked, reaching over to rub Virgil’s back. “Are you getting sick?”

“No, I’m fine, Pat,” Virgil said as he sniffled, leaning away from the touch. His cheeks were flushed, and at this point he couldn’t tell if that was because of Patton or the totally-not-a-cold-what-are-you-talking-about that was taking over. “Probably just…I dunno, pollen or something!” 

“Virge, it’s winter,” Patton said with a snicker. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He reached a hand up to try and test Virgil’s forehead, but the anxious side fell back and shook his head.

“I already told you, I’m not sick!” Virgil insisted. However, it seemed his body was against him as a big sneeze snuck up on him, shaking his whole body and practically making him collapse. “Ugh…darn it!”

“Virge, you’re red and sneezing and you sound sick!” Patton said, his doting voice coming through. Virgil didn’t have time to recognize what was happening until Patton’s lips were on his forehead, and by that point Virgil was burning even more. “You’re definitely running a fever!”

“U-uh…fever, yeah we can go with that…” 

With that, Patton hoisted Virgil up and decided to carry him off to bed, no matter how much the anxious side protested. “You’re getting taken care of! Babied! Pampered! You’re sick, and I’m going to make sure you feel better!”

Virgil was pretty sure he was already starting to feel better. At least, the warmness in his chest said so.


	8. Chapter 8

I live for moxiety-what about Patton and touch starved!virgil where Patton is crushing on virgil but doesn’t think he likes him but boom he totally does because I’m a sucker for touch starved characters and also mutual pining

* * *

It broke Patton’s heart that Virgil didn’t seem to like his hugs nearly as much as Patton liked giving them to him. Yes, Patton’s intentions might have been a little less innocently hugging his cute son and more “let me encapsulate every ounce of love I hold for you in this one hug please,” which made it worse when Virgil darted away from every single one.

Of course, there were times that Virgil very desperately wanted to accept the hugs, but he wasn’t sure he could stop himself from getting greedy. He couldn’t risk his friendship with Patton, no way. So he kept his hands to himself, and kept Patton’s far away.

…Well, until he just couldn’t take it anymore.

Virgil stood in the doorway to the living room for a good ten minutes working up his courage to ask. He was being greedy. He didn’t need this. Patton was just being nice; there was no way he actually wanted to hug Virgil. Just go curl up under a blanket or ten and forget this stupid idea, Virgil. _No, no, no_!

Before he could stop himself, Virgil piped up. “Pat!”

Patton jumped as he turned to see who called for him. “Oh, Virgil! What’s up, kiddo?”

Virgil shoved the words out his mouth without thinking, not wanting to retreat. “Can I - Can I have a hug, Pat? Please?”

Patton was truly taken aback, and he didn’t know what to say as he sat there gaping like a fish. Virgil apparently took that the wrong way, stammering out an apology as he turned tail to run away, but Patton finally got his senses back and launched himself off the sofa. “W-wait, yes! Yeah, yes, yup, hug, can do!”

Virgil stopped and turned back around, sheepish smile on his face. “Are you sure?”

“I - yup, yeah definitely sure!” Patton stepped closer, for once not quite sure how to hug someone. He was so used to hugs just happening that he wasn’t quite sure what to do now. So, he just went for it, putting his arms under Virgil’s and pulling the anxious side closer to himself. Virgil was stiff in his arms for a moment, but relaxed into it and wrapped his arms around Patton’s neck to keep him close. “Oh, I love you so muuuuch!” 

Virgil only stiffened for a moment, but he refused to ruin the moment, burying his face into Patton’s neck and smiling. “Love you, too…more than you’ll ever know…”

And if Roman came in behind the two and scoffed and rolled his eyes, telling them to just make out already, well they certainly blushed, but if they took his advice or not was for them to know and you to dream about.


	9. Chapter 9

Moxiety first date!! With them both stressing over what to wear and making it perfect but it turns out wonderful bcoz they're so good together

* * *

“Seriously, Lo, what do you even wear on a first date?! Like, we’re not even going to dinner or anything we’re literally going to the zoo, what do I do?!” Virgil asked into his phone, which lay sandwiched between his shoulder and cheek as he talked at his friend and rifled through his closet. “Is it stupid to wear jeans? Or worse to wear dress pants? I don’t want to get monkey shit on my pants and ruin the night and jeans are so much easier to clean and - Lo, all of my jeans are ripped is that OK?!”

“Virge, calm down for Christ’s sake,” Logan said as soon as he was able to get a word in. “It’s just the zoo, and it’s Patton we’re talking about! Just throw something on, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, but, Lo-”

Before Virgil could ask anymore questions, the doorbell rang and he hung up the phone without another word, charging down the stairs and jumping from the last three steps to get to the door.

* * *

Patton shifted on his feet uncomfortably as he stood in front of the door, he checked his phone one last time and read over the texts from his roommate, Roman. “You’ve got this, don’t be so nervous!” “It’s just Virgil, it’ll all be OK, you both like each other!” “Patton I didn’t mean send me an essay about how much you like him jfc”

He sighed, shoving his phone in his pocket and ringing the bell. He just wanted this night to go well; it had to go well. Patton could hear thumping and jumping from inside the house, and he grew more and more concerned until Virgil threw open the door, breathing heavily and leaning heavily against the door.

“H-Hey, Pat, uh, Patton…come on, come on in…It’ll be just a minute!” Virgil stepped to the side to let Patton in, blushing at how the other boy giggled.

* * *

“Aww, Virgil, look at those penguins!” Patton cooed, leaning on the railing to get a better look.

Virgil snickered and stepped closer, leaning against Patton’s shoulder as he watched the two penguins Patton pointed at waddle around and seem to play. They squawked at each other, and if one fell over, the other fell just so the first one didn’t feel bad. It was cute.

“That one reminds me of you,” Patton said, pointing to the one squawking at the other.

Virgil snorted. “And why’s that?”

“Because it’s the cutest.”

Now, that’s one way to make your date blush. “If I’m cute then you’re the most adorable human on the face of the Earth.”

…And that’s another way to make your date blush. The two giggled as they walked off, hand in hand. “…Virgil, look at the red pandas!” And the cycle continued all evening.


	10. Chapter 10

I'd love to see your take on the headcannon of Virgil hiding freckles with that makeup of his and Patton just loving it (when and how the freckles are discovered are up to you, but I think Patton knows first and is rather smug about knowing something Logan doesn't when it dawns on the other two...)

* * *

Virgil hated his freckles. He hated them with every fiber of his being. They looked dumb on him, and they drew way too much attention to him, so he covered them. He liked to say he was good with make-up, and his cover-up skills were proof of that. The freckles across his cheeks and forehead were stubborn to hide, but a couple coats of concealer let Virgil breathe free every morning.

Unfortunately, Virgil had to do this every single morning before he left his room. And Virgil did not like having to get up earlier when Patton started making him come down for family breakfast every morning, so he started to press his luck to get those few extra minutes of sleep that he so desperately craved. It’d been working, too. Virgil would get out of bed 5 minutes until he had to be downstairs and cover his annoying freckles.

But, that only worked when he remembered to set the extra alarm…which he forgot one morning.

Patton knocked on the door, and Virgil barely woke up. “Virge, it’s time for breakfast! C’mon on, honey!” Normally, Patton heard a noise from the other side of the door, something like a whine or groan, and he’d leave to go set the table, but this morning he heard none of that. “Virge?” Patton poked his head into the room and saw Virgil still curled up in bed, and he had to sigh in relief, then giggle at the prospect of waking his cute boyfriend up for once. “Ohhh, Viiiiirgil!”

Patton maked his way over to the bed and shook Virgil’s shoulder until he woke up, and the anxious side rolled onto his back with a groan. “Mornin’ Pat…” Virgil grumbled, rubbing his eyes as he sat up, seemingly unaware of the way that Patton was looking at him. “…You’re quiet…”

“Since when do you have freckles?” Patton squeals out, plopping down in Virgil’s lap and hold his face in his hands to examine the dots more carefully.

Virgil’s eyes shot wide open, and he jerked his face away from Patton’s hold. “N-no! Don’t look!” Virgil whined, flopping back down against his mattress and covering his face with his arms. 

“Why not?” Patton asked, leaning over to pull Virgil’s arms away from his face slowly, smiling at him oh so lovingly. “They’re adorable, Virge.”

Virgil swallowed hard at that look, almost every bit of fear in himself being ripped out simply by Patton’s tone. A blush coated his face, growing stronger when Patton started to kiss all over his face. He couldn’t help but let out a tiny laugh and squirm away from Patton just a bit. “W-what are you doing?”

“Well, now that I know you’ve got so many freckles, I’m going to have to make sure that each and every single one gets a kiss so you know I love them all,” Patton said so matter-of-factly that Virgil snorted a laugh and shook his head.

“Just don’t tell the others…”

Patton kissed one of the freckles at his jaw, grinning down at him. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said before getting back to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt- Patton's on a hugging spree and tackled Virge into a hug bc he kept avoiding Patton. Make it as funny and fluffy as you can please.

* * *

“Hug!” Patton squealed for the umpteenth time that day, and Virgil cringed from where he sat on the couch. Patton enveloped Roman in a huge bear-hug, lifting the prince off his feet and hugging him tightly.

“Logan, hug!”

“Wait - Patton, I have a drink, you can’t-!”

OK, even Virgil had to laugh when Patton practically knocked the drink from Logan’s hands to hug him just as tightly as he did Roman. But, that laugh only attracted Patton’s attention. Patton put Logan back on his feet and turned to face Virgil, who’s entire face drained of color.

“Uhhh…”

Virgil took off running for the stairs, letting flight kick in and propel him toward the safety of his room.

“Virgil, c’mon, kiddo!” Patton called from behind, and Virgil almost made it to his room when Patton tackled him into a hug, the two falling to the carpet in a pile of flailing limbs. Patton hugged Virgil tightly, and he certainly didn’t seem like he was going to let go any time soon.

…Not that Virgil actually seemed to mind…somehow.

…The kisses all over his face weren’t necessary, though.


	12. Analogical

Can you do some analogical fluff I just love that ship and your writing! Maybe Virgil is feeling really down lately and he goes to logon to make him feel better and just lots of cuddles maybe I don't know but I just love those too together and maybe through in some platonic moxiety

* * *

Normally, Virgil went to Patton when he started to feel down. The moral side always seemed to know what to do when Verge came to him sniffling and hiding in his own jacket. It was perfect because no matter what the reason was for Virgil feeling bad, Patton was always there to soothe him back to calm. However, it seemed that Roman needed Patton at this moment, and he’d be damned if Virgil was _that_ needy.

So, Virgil decided to tough it out. Not like he hadn’t suffered plenty on his own before; honestly, he’d spoiled himself by going to Patton over every little problem. He should feel ashamed for annoying Pat so often! This was ridicu- hey was that Logan?

…No, no he couldn’t. Not when Logan was apart of the problem. Virgil and Patton had been talking about this for weeks, now, and the anxious side was not certain he was ready to spend one-on-one time with the nerd.

But, cuddles sounded really good right about then. 

…Screw it, Virgil was a good actor. He totally could mask his feelings. Yup, yup, yup…

“Hey,” Virgil quickly greeted, standing over Logan, feet pointed together and shoulders pointed inward. “How’s - how’s it goin’?”

“I believe it is going well,” Logan said as he pawed through their movie collection for something worth his time and brainpower. “Did you need something, Virgil?”

“Oh! Um, maybe?” Virgil twiddled with his fingers and averted his eyes, looking at anything besides Logan. He could feel the heat rising up on his neck, so he scratched at that to try to smother it. “I-I was just, y’know, wondering what movie you were…gonna watch?”

“I was thinking of watching Big Hero 6,” Logan said, producing the dvd case. 

“Cool, cool…” Virgil crossed his arms and backed up, ready to retreat to his room and escape his growing embarrassment. 

“…Do you want to watch it with me?” Logan asked.

“I mean, only if you, if you don’t mind?”

Logan nodded and popped the movie in, walking back to the sofa and plopping down. He patted the spot beside himself as extra invitation to Virgil, who gladly dashed over. The two didn’t waste time getting comfortable, slumped together, shoulder-to-shoulder. Logan gave commentary as the movie went on, adding a few comments that he knew would make Virgil laugh. (”Fred, you live in a mansion, why do you need free food?” giving off the biggest laugh.)

As the movie progressed, Virgil grew braver. He slowly slipped down until his head rested in Logan’s lap, and he braced himself for Logan to tell him to get up and leave. However, that never came. Instead, Logan carded a hand through Virgil’s hair. He traced patterns into the anxious side’s scalp, and drew shiver-inducing lines down Virgil’s neck. It was peaceful, and Virgil wished it would never end.

“I love you, Lo,” Virgil mumbled sleepily, rolling over to bury his face in the logical side’s stomach as he drifted off to sleep.

Logan’s hand froze in Virgil’s hair, eyes going wide. Had he heard right? He wasn’t hearing things, right? He hadn’t fallen asleep without knowing, right? Logan’s face lit up bright red as he leaned over top of Virgil, enveloping him in a slightly awkwardly-angled hug. If this was a dream, then he had nothing to fear. And if it wasn’t a dream, well Virgil said it first.

“I…I love you, too, Verge…” Logan ghosted his lips over Virgil’s cheek, heart practically stopping as Virgil’s lips quirked up in a small smile. 

//me as i finish writing this: no proofreading just post it like a man. a very tired and sleepy man, but still.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi!! Just wanted to say I absolutely love your writing! If you're still taking prompts could you write some an analogical fic, maybe where Logan is pining or decides that *logically* they'd make the perfect couple and decides to use logic to persuade Virgil he's right? No worries if it's not your thing tho <3

* * *

Logan sat at his desk, hands in his hair and frustration on his face. He couldn’t even close his eyes without seeing _his_ face. That cute little smile, the way he covered it when he laughed, the way he chewed on his hoodie sleeve-

“Ughhhh!” Logan groaned and threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing them fervently. This had to stop! He had no time to deal with mushy, disgusting, lovey-dovey feelings! No matter how much Virgil made him want to deal with them. Gah, this was _so_ not fair!

True, logically speaking, if any of the sides were to be together, it made sense that it would be the two of them, right? Virgil was very fond of pointing out issues and questions that Logan easily answered and solved. Logan also kept Virgil grounded, kept him calmer and happier. Happier enough to see that cute smile - OK ENOUGH! 

The two of them together would most certainly benefit Thomas, Logan believed. After all, his anxiety working through issues with his logical side makes sense, and the more time the two spend together the less anxious - oh, who was Logan kidding. Certainly not himself. When this dumb crush, this _infatuation_ , begun to grow, he was not thinking of Thomas’s health! Why throw him into this awful mix?! Logan groaned and dropped his head down, banging it gently on the desk. He had to get rid of these feelings, restore his sanity and get some _peace_. He had to tell Virgil, that was the only way. With renewed vigor and some excitement in his step, Logan shot up out of his seat and propelled himself toward the door - 

Wait. What if Virgil didn’t reciprocate? Or worse, what if Virgil thought he wasn’t serious? After all, as the embodiment of Thomas’s worry and anxiety, Virgil had a very difficult time with trust. Many times when one of them tried to be nice and give kind words, Virgil immediately defaulted to “you’re just saying that,” or “don’t lie to me; I know you hate me.” Logan wasn’t sure at this moment if he could handle hearing that come out of his crush’s mouth.

And, just like that, Logan backpedaled all the way to his bed and flopped down face first. This was impossible to deal with! Why him?! Then, an idea popped in his head. He could write a letter, a stone-hard, cold and concrete letter of his seriousness. 

Logan snatched up a memo pad from his desk along with a pen. Twelve cited sources, four Teen Vogue quizzes, and 16 points later, Logan had his essay, properly MLA formatted and ready to send under Virgil’s door. He produced an envelope and neatly tri-folded the pages, tucking them in. Logan didn’t lick the envelope closed, finding that utterly disgusting. Instead he simply tucked the opening inside.

Quick as a flash, Logan darted out his door, down the hall, and threw the letter essay under Virgil’s door.

* * *

Virgil was laying on his bed, listening to his music, minding his own business when something white came flying across his floor from under his door. Curiously, he stood to retrieve the something. 

“What the-?” A letter? Turning it over in his hands, Virgil could tell it was from Logan. Patton always sealed letters with a puppy sticker, and Roman, always the most Extra of the group, sealed letters with wax stamps. 

Virgil had no idea what this letter could be or why Logan didn’t just come in to talk. But, with Logan’s _thesis statement_ , it started to become clearer.

> “I believe that ~~we would be a great pair~~ we would ~~make a great couple~~ be great together. Our ~~relationship~~ friendship is already wonderful, but something inside me wants it to ~~be more to progress~~ grow. Hopefully you can understand and not ~~hate~~ despise me after.”

The rest of the letter read much like this, so much of it crossed out or scribbled over top of, and Virgil wondered why Logan didn’t just get a _pencil_ , for crying out loud! However, at the last page, Logan’s strongest point, he couldn’t handle it anymore. With the words “You make me ~~feel~~ happy,” Virgil was out the door.

* * *

Logan shot off his bed when he heard knocking. Flinging open the door, he came face to face with Virgil.

“You idiot,” was all Virgil could manage before yanking Logan into a hug. Logan froze, arms hanging limply at his sides as he tried to figure out what to do. “Why couldn’t you just use a pencil!” Virgil cried into his shoulder, and Logan was _definitely sure_ that was not the issue.

“I…apologize?” Logan tried, reaching up to pat Virgil on the back. “I will try to find a pencil next time?”

Virgil pulled away from the hug, and Logan almost leaned forward to get close again. “You didn’t have to write me a freaking paper to say you like me, too…” Virgil said, one of his sweet, small smiles creeping across his lips.

“’Too’?” Logan repeated. Virgil nodded, crossing his arms and hunching his shoulders to seem smaller. “…The appropriate response to these sorts of situations is typically a kiss, correct?”

“Just shut up, you nerd,” Virgil snickered, leaning over to catch Logan’s lips. “I love you…”

“I…I love you, too.” 

The two stood in silence for an awkward moment, neither sure what to do from this point. But, Logan had an idea. “We could watch a movie if you want? Your choice.”

“OK…”

It didn’t take long for the two to fall into a comfortable, cuddly pile. Spirited Away played, though the two barely attention. Logan found a new interest in Virgil hands, playing with the digits and fitting them between his own. Virgil wasted no time cuddling into Logan’s chest, his eyes falling shut and sleep taking over. When Logan realized he had fallen asleep, he couldn’t help but smile. He pressed a kiss to the side of Virgil’s head and nestled farther down on the sofa, silently pointing out the impossibilities in the movie.


	14. Chapter 14

Just... analogical. Anything you like, romantic or platonic, I just need my nerds to be together dang it!!! I need Logan to tell Virgil he's loved and important like he's just spitting facts about the weather and Virgil to feel that punch to his heart because who knew hearing it put like that could be so amazing??? Ahhhh??? Save me...

* * *

Virgil found a certain comfort in listening to Logan ramble. The logical side had a habit of sitting down and spewing random facts about the oddest things to anyone who would listen, and Virgil definitely volunteered his ears to listen. Listening to Logan was so calming, almost like listening to a late night radio show to fall asleep. Except this late night radio show suddenly had a fascination with raccoons, for some odd reason.

“…And, did you know that word ‘raccoon’ comes from the Algonquin Indians. It literally just means “he scratches with his hands.” They can also very easily unlock doors and pick berries the same way as a human…”

Virgil had been listening to him for half an hour at this point, face buried in his arms to hide the smile on his face. How could someone be so cute when talking about trash bandits? Truly, Virgil didn’t understand. The onesided conversation was so pleasant and calm and so random that Virgil almost didn’t catch what Logan said at the end.

“These animals are so fascinating and important to the world. Not to mention they’re very cute. They remind me of you, actually.” 

Time froze still, as did Virgil’s heart. Did he - he just - oh, God. “Wh-what does that mean?” Virgil asked, eyes now visible to Logan. 

The soft smile on Logan’s face melted Virgil, and he wished he could’ve managed to keep his eyes open when Logan carded a hand through his hair. “It means that you are very important to all of us, and at least I believe you are very cute.”

Virgil didn’t know what to say. He fought hard to find words, scrambling to search his head for the English language, or any language for that matter. Finally, words pushed themselves out of his mouth, but not words he expected. “C-could you say that again?”

Logan leaned over and pressed a kiss to Virgil’s cheek. “You are important to all of us, and you are very, very, very, very, very cute. I can repeat this all day if I must.”

“…One more time wouldn’t hurt…”


	15. Chapter 15

can u do some of my sweet boys analogical romance. like they're both trying to be the "darker traits" and not be super in love or anything but they keep accidentally slipping out really sappy things

* * *

Quite the sight was Logan and Virgil’s cuddle sessions. The simple fact that they referred to them as “sessions” was amusing enough, let alone the stone cold looks on either of their faces. Normally, Logan caved first and tugged Virgil onto his lap, though he was certain to make sure that was all he did.

Virgil stuffed his head under Logan’s chin, but he insisted this annoyed Logan and that was the only reason he did it. 

Logan made a habit of tickling Virgil to get him off his lap if he needed up. A simple jab to the side normally got Virgil right off, but there were certain times this didn’t work. Those times were when Virgil fell asleep.

In itself that was an event. Logan strained to keep his heart beating normally, smothering the blush and smile that crept on his face at the sight of Virgil’s calm and sweet face. Virgil would generally tuck himself against Logan’s chest and grip the logical’s sides shirt in his fist. The amount of restraint it took for Logan to resist producing a camera and snapping ten million photos was astounding. 

Instead, he sat and watched with a loving gaze. Virgil couldn’t usually sleep through the night peacefully, so to see him look so calm and serene melted Logan. 

With Virgil asleep in his lap, all traces of cold looks dissolved. Logan would not move for hours if he had to, not that he’d let on to that to the others. He could simply move the stray strands of hair from Virgil’s face and place a chaste kiss to his temples. 

And if Virgil pretended to be asleep every now and then to get this sweet treatment, well that was his own little secret.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey. I'm feeling sick today... Could I maybe have some Logan angst with a happy ending? You don't have to though

* * *

They always talked over him. And Thomas let them. He doubted they realized it, but Patton and Roman always got the last word. They always were so much more important to whatever was happening.

What would it take for him to be important, too? That sounded so whiny, good grief. He was Logic, for goodness sake! It was his job to stay focused on the truth and facts, not how he _felt_. Of course, he could only do his job when they let him. 

They stood in Thomas’s living room and had their battles of wit, more and more with Patton and Roman dominating the conversation and Virgil getting babied. The way it was going, there was no room for Logan in these conversations. He was, essentially, such an infinitesimal part of the conversations and problems…

“Hey, Lo?”

Logan looked to his side where the whisper came from. Virgil.

“You wanna play Monopoly later? I think we both need time with someone that makes sense…”

Logan smiled. He gave a small nod. Virgil to the rescue, it seemed. How peculiar. 


	17. Chapter 17

If you're still taking requests, what about one where Logan complains about something that Virgil is doing and Virgil acts like a smart ass and finds a clever way around doing what Logan meant but still technically doing the Thing™

* * *

“Virgil, feet,” Logan said without looking up from his book. Virgil looked over to him and snarled.

“Yes, I have two.”

“They do not belong on the coffee table, so please don’t put them there,” Logan said through gritted teeth, giving Virgil a sideways glare. Honestly, he could be insufferable sometimes-

“Fine.”

“Fine?”

“I won’t put my feet on the coffee table,” Virgil said, pulling his feet against himself. Logan gave him a nod and a slight smile, and for a moment, things were calm. But, then…

“Virgil, I said don’t put your feet on the table!” Logan fussed, taking the book in his hands and smacking Virgil’s knee gently.

“But they’re not on the table,” Virgil said with a snicker. “They’re on a magazine that’s on the table.”

“That’s not -”

“Hmmm?”

Times like these made Logan want to hiss just Virgil, if only so Virgil would know that he hated this. Although…if Virgil was just trying to annoy him by defying him… “Virgil, what ever you do, do not do the dishes tonight.”

“A’ight, sounds good, don’t like doing ‘em anyway.”

Drat.


	18. Chapter 18

Would you write some analogical cuddle fluff where each of them want to cuddle the other but are unsure how to initiate it? ~P

* * *

They were watching a movie. Logan knew that much, but he wasn’t sure what movie; he’d been mainly watching Virgil the whole time, memorizing his facial expressions and nervous ticks. He gave a yawn, which made Virgil look over at him and snicker. “Tired already?” 

“Not at all,” Logan said. Virgil rolled his eyes, yawning himself. He tossed his head back in the yawn, slowly slipping down the side of the sofa until he stopped himself, eyes going wide.

…He felt kneecap.

Virgil yanked himself upright quick as a flash, glad for the dark room to cover his blush. He almost let himself slip onto Logan’s lap. _How_ did he let himself do _that_?! …And how could he do it again?

Meanwhile, Logan could feel his heart thud hard against his chest. Yes, he knew that…certain feelings…had accidentally started to bud for the anxious side, but also he was incredibly touch-starved and was very aware of that fact. Logan desperately wanted to know what might have happened had Virgil allowed himself to fall into his lap. 

…He really, really, really wanted that to happen again.

It took about 10 minutes before either of them worked up the nerve to do anything again. Virgil was the first to attempt anything, surprisingly, moving from his frigid and stiff position to slump against the sofa cushion and lean towards Logan. Logan scooted just a bit closer, leaning so his back was more towards Virgil’s. He gave another yawn, throwing his arms in the air in an exaggerated stretch and letting one settle along the back of the sofa. 

“Your arm is blocking my enjoyment,” Virgil grumbled, swatting at the fingers near his head.

Logan snickered and moved so his wrist rested on Virgil’s head, letting his hand dangle over Virgil’s eyes. “Better?”

Virgil huffed and snatched the hand, pinning it to his chest. “Now it is.”

Logan rolled his eyes and leaned back, dragging Virgil down with him. Virgil gave a yelp, but eventually relaxed against Logan, even scooting up a little bit to shove his head under the logical side’s chin. And if you were to ask either one of them how to initiate this again, neither would be able to answer you. It just happened, and neither would want to cuddle any other way.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is best enjoyed with the song "perfect together" by rosanna pansino

Logan and Virgil’s 1 year anniversary and Logan is trying to be romantic. He tried to make dinner and stuff but emotions have always been so hard for him. But Virgil’s heart is melting cos Logan is so cute bye

* * *

Logan knew he was laughably bad with emotions. Romance went over his head, and icky feelings always made him feel confused and slightly distraught. So how he not only was able to recognize his own attraction to Virgil, but remain in a relationship with him long enough to reach an anniversary would probably always remain a mystery to him.

However, just because he was very bad at romantic gestures didn’t mean he didn’t try. Which was why on the day of his and Virgil’s anniversary, he kicked the anxious side out and wouldn’t allow him anywhere near the kitchen. In the kitchen, Logan started on his project.

Foods they both liked…well, though it wasn’t a healthy option, Logan knew they both liked pizza. He’d seen before how people shaped pizza into that silly inaccurate version of a heart as a romantic gesture. That could surely work, right? But…he and Virgil always disagreed on toppings. Logan was one for a purely cheese pizza while Virgil liked awful things like pineapple or spinach on his pizza, and Logan knew that it’d be impossible to accurately divide a pizza so that they both got the same amount and he didn’t have anything that didn’t belong on pizza on his side. Also, wasn’t the point of a dinner to be a shared experience? 

Fine, so pizza was out. Logan recalled Virgil saying that one of his favorite foods was biscuits and gravy…but that was a breakfast food! Then again, many people ate breakfast for dinner all the time. Full spreads of waffles, pancakes, sausage, bacon, biscuits, gravy, and jelly were common as special dinners, and it would give Logan an opportunity to have Crofter’s for dinner…But, it was still breakfast! _Not_ dinner!

So, breakfast was out. Maybe he could just scrap dinner? Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Logan’s head. 

* * *

“Alright, alright, what have you got?” Virgil asked with a snicker, allowing Logan to sit him down at the table. Logan grinned as he sat a dvd player in front of Virgil. A movie began to play, and Virgil gave a snort. “What, no popcorn?”

“Popcorn for you,” Logan said, presenting a small bowl of perfectly popped popcorn to the anxious side. “And I’ll take the movie.”

“Alright…?”

“Would you like a strawberry?” Logan asked, presenting a container of the berries.

“Sure…”

“Perhaps they’d be better as a smoothie,” Logan said, pulling up a glass of strawberry-and-something smoothie. “Unless you’d prefer an apple cider,” he started as he produced a glass of cider, “on this chilly October evening.”

“What are you doing, you dork?” Virgil asked with laugh, shaking his head at the spread growing in front of himself.

“You know what else goes great together? Waffle fries and sliders,” Logan said as he produced a tray of both. 

“What is all of this?” Virgil asked, stilling Logan’s hands before the logical side could pull anything else out. “None of this goes together, Lo…”

“I…was trying a metaphor,” Logan said, hanging his head and turning away to hide his embarrassment. “Movies and popcorn tend to go together, just as strawberries are a normal part of smoothies, apple cider goes with the autumn season, and fries and burgers are a wonderful combination…We are like these things…”

Virgil felt his heart swell, butterflies swarming quickly to his tummy. Logan was really trying to make a grand gesture, and goodness gracious he was precious. He was perfect, and perfect for Virgil. “This wasn’t necessary, Logan,” Virgil said. “Just you being with me makes everything better; we don’t need food metaphors to know we’re perfect together.”

Logan raised his head just to receive a kiss on the side of his head, smile finding its way onto face. He took Virgil’s hands and pulled the anxious side closer, hugging him close. In the silent comfort the two enjoyed, Logan finally remembered the last piece of his metaphor. “…Would you like some apple pie and ice cream?”

“Lo, there were too many parts to that metaphor.”


	20. Chapter 20

Fluffy fic where Virgil can sense that Logan's working himself up because Thomas has a test coming up and he's reviewing all of the notes until his eyes go blurry and he can't move but he really wants Thomas to ace this. So Virgil comes in and sees that Logan isn't even truly seeing the notes anymore and goes up and gives a massage until he's relaxed and sleepy (who wouldn't help out their crush?) And as Logan's falling asleep, he says "you always know what I need" and Virgil just melts

* * *

Virgil had been standing outside Logan’s door for close to fifteen minutes at this point just working up his nerve. The logical side had been studying all day long, starting at breakfast with flashcards before disappearing into his room for the rest of the day. Patton had dropped off some lunch for him, and Roman brought up dinner a few hours later, but from the smell of things the food still sat just inside the door. Virgil couldn’t stand the thought of Logan sitting in his room stressing so much. That was supposed to be Virgil’s job, and someone as wonderful and kind and great as Logan didn’t deserve that stress.

So, with the small amount of courage Virgil had built up, he pushed open the door.

Logan sat at his desk, head in his hands and notes spread out in front of himself. His glasses were folded neatly on the desk, but that was where neatness ended. The logical side had his hands buried in his hair, and his usual button-up shirt was replaced with a rather worn out and gross old gray t-shirt. “Lo?” Virgil called, stepping over the plates of food piled at the door. “Logan?”

“ _Hush_ , I’m working!” Logan snapped, scratching at the back of his head in frustration. He would _become_ this information if he had to.

Virgil bit his lip and came a little closer, standing behind Logan as he swatted the side’s hands away. “Are you even studying that anymore?” Virgil asked, placing his hands on Logan’s shoulders. “Or are you just staring at it, hoping the information’s sinking in?”

“You know that is impossible,” Logan grumbled.

“But, do you know that?”

Virgil took Logan’s stunned silence as his opportunity to start massaging his shoulders. God, Logan was so tense! But, with a little rough working, Virgil got him to drop his arms to his sides and lean into the touch. Lucky for Virgil, Logan didn’t look at him or he’d have seen the blush growing on the anxious side’s face. 

“Why are you so nice?” Logan asked, albeit quietly. “You always know what I need…”

And, if Virgil could have, he’d have collapsed on the floor and hid his face his hoodie for 10,000 years. But, he had to be strong. For Logan’s sake. Ugh.

“I’d do anything to help you…” Virgil mumbled, eternally grateful when Logan finally fell fast asleep at his desk. The anxious didn’t dare test his luck, opting to smooth Logan’s hair down rather than press a kiss to his cheek like he was dying to do.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi!! A prompt where Logan basically malfunctions. He’s watching Virgil talk about his favorite bands and he’s so excited. And Logan doesn’t know how to process his emotions! Stuttering and sweating and not keeping eye contact! Basically the fluffiest and cutest thing ever, and Virgil notices 💚💚

* * *

“I still can’t believe they never gave us a music video for this song,” Virgil grumbled, mainly speaking to himself. Logan looked over to see the anxious side drumming his fingers on his legs and chewing the sleeve of his jacket. Logan wasn’t sure what song Virgil was talking about, nor what band, but he was curious. That had been happening a lot more recently, he realized, but he chalked it up to stress. Somehow.

“What are you going on about, Virgil?” Logan asked.

Virgil popped his head up, eyes going wide. “Nothing, ignore me!” he said before ducking back down and hiding his face in his arms. Huh. Strange.

“You were just saying something about a song, were you not?” Logan wasn’t sure what was so wrong about a song. “What was the song?”

“…It’s called Kill The Lights…” Virgil said finally.

Normally, music was not Logan’s cup of tea. But, he found himself wanting to hear the song that Virgil apparently cared about. “May I listen?”

“Uhhh, I guess?” Virgil shifted in seat and took off his headphones, pulling himself closer to Logan to put the headphones over the logical side’s ears. He backed up the song on his phone and let it start playing once again. “It’s probably not gonna be good to you…”

Virgil was right. The song was too loud, and Logan didn’t quite understand the lyrics. “Why do you listen to this?” Logan asked.

“It’s a good band!” Virgil defended, shrugging his shoulders. “Not all of their stuff is like that; their newest album has more slow or pop-y stuff. Y’know, stuff you’d like. I mean, here. Listen to this one.”

The lyrics to Upside Down, quite the opposite to the first song, spilled out. Calming lyrics and silly images, a pleasant beat and a pleasant voice…was this still the same band?

“See, that’s what makes them awesome!” Virgil said, grin growing on his face. “If you like them, you’ll probably like As It Is, or maybe even the newer stuff from Pierce the Veil. Oh, Fall Out Boy! You like them, right?” Quickly the anxious side unlocked his phone and started looking through his music, which was when Logan felt a pang.

Virgil reached up to grab at the headphones at the same time as Logan. The logical side laid his hands on top of the other’s, and his eyes went wide as saucers. A blush crept up Logan’s neck and took over his face, which worried Virgil.

“You OK?” the anxious side asked, dropping his hands away. “Are you getting sick?”

“I, um…i-it’s nothing. Just. Just - nothing. What - what were you doing?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow and slumped slightly. Logan copied the action. 

“I was just gonna take the headphones off and play some songs out loud…” Virgil said.

“O-Oh, alright. That would probably be best. Yeah.” Logan took the headphones off and dropped them in his lap, adverting his eyes to hopefully cool his face off. What was happening? Why did he want to get closer to Virgil? Why couldn’t he look the anxious side in the eye?

“Hey, Logan?” Virgil called, making the logical side look up. He squirmed slightly, reaching over to take one of Logan’s hands. “I like you, too.”


	22. Chapter 22

ANDI CAN YOU PLEASE BLESS ME WITH SOME ANALOGICAL HALLOWEEN FLUFF. like maybe they eat a bunch of candy together and start playfully throwing it at each other & giggling bc that's cute to me for some reason?? and they do this while a horror movie plays in the background and a loud jumpscare makes Virgil flinch and Logan just hands him a piece of candy and kisses him and everythings better and i think im crying now please writing something like this i love you friendo 💛🎃

* * *

A pile of wrappers had started to collect on the coffee table, not that either Logan or Virgil cared. The two had long since abandoned any amount of care in favor of the giggly, slightly hyper states they now found themselves in. 

“I bet you can’t catch this in your mouth, Lo,” Virgil said through his giggles, sitting back with a piece of candy corn in his hand.

“I bet I can,” Logan said, leaning back on his palms. “ ‘s’not hard!”

“What do I get if you can’t?” Virgil asked, smirk playing on his lips.

Logan sat and pondered for a moment before grinning nearly ear-to-ear. “…Would you like a kiss?” he asked. Virgil laughed and threw the candy directly at Logan’s face. The candy corn bounced off the logical side’s mouth as he attempted to snatch it out of the air, but Virgil didn’t even get an opportunity to laugh or celebrate when a scream sounded from the TV.

The anxious side jumped at the scream, recoiling. Logan sat up and scooted closer to him, taking a piece of candy off the table. “Kiss?” He dropped the drop of chocolate into Virgil’s palm, rubbing his own thumb over Virgil’s knuckles. Virgil whined and nodded, popping the sweet into his mouth. 

Logan smiled, leaning over to steal a different kiss from Virgil’s lips. As he sat back down, he couldn’t help but laugh at the face Virgil made. “You did win the bet, love.”

Distraction “kisses” were great, but Logan’s kisses were even better.


	23. Chapter 23

"You had this planned all along, didn't you, you little shit?" _____ said. "Take my hand." _____ held his hand out. "Why?" He sighed. "I'm trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand!" (Change as need be)

* * *

There was a reason Virgil hated going to parties. Everyone buzzing around from person-to-person so cheery and weird…he couldn’t take it. Which was why he questioned why he was there.

It was Roman’s fault, obviously. His roommate, ever the extrovert and ever the one to drag Virgil _everywhere_ , had forced him out to one of his friend’s parties. After they got there, however, Roman disappeared into the crowd with Patton.

Virgil clung to the walls, sneaking off to a quieter room. He pulled his headphones up over his ears, letting music take over and calm him down. Not two minutes later, however, someone came in.

“Oh.” The new person stumbled back, clearly not expecting someone else to be there. “Um. Hello?”

Now, Virgil was already a man of few words, but this was just plain unfair. The new person…damn, he was cute. Fight or flight was telling him to jump out the window, honestly. But, Virgil had to say - or do - something. He managed a quick wave, ducking his head down to hide the red taking over his cheeks.

“Um, I didn’t - I didn’t realize someone else was in here, so um. I’ll just -”

“Name’s Virgil!” Yup, now the guy had to be weirded out. Oops. Virgil covered his mouth, fighting everything in him that told him to basically stuff his headphones down his throat so he couldn’t embarrass himself again.

“Logan,” the new person finally said. Virgil looked up, and it was clear as day that Logan wasn’t exactly at ease. “I’m Patton’s roommate…he forgot to tell me about this party, so I’m just kind of stuck here now. Was just trying to get away from the crowd.”

Virgil nodded and got to his feet, crossing his arms as he got closer. “Yeah, Roman made me come…didn’t really wanna be here.”

Logan snorted a laugh and pushed his glasses up. “Roman’s your roommate? Oh, I’m so sorry!” They both laughed, and Virgil was so thrilled to feel his heart finally calming down. “You - you wanna go for a walk, get out of this for a minute?” Virgil nodded, following Logan out a backdoor.

It was snowy outside, the ground covered in white while snowflakes fell softly. Neither of them were exactly dressed for the cold weather, Virgil in a black and purple hoodie and Logan in just a long sleeve shirt. They weren’t outside five minutes before Logan started to shiver, and it honestly broke Virgil’s rollercoaster-ing heart.

“Hey, I have another hoodie in my car, c’mon,” Virgil said, tugging the other up by his sleeve. He took his keys from his pocket and unlocked his car as they approached, jogging over to reach in the backseat for his hoodie.

Now, that hoodie swallowed Virgil when he wore it, but it was even worse on Logan since he was shorter. The sight made Virgil snicker, resisting the urge to tease Logan. “Don’t you dare laugh!” Logan fussed, smacking Virgil with his sleeve.

“I’ll laugh if I wanna laugh!” Virgil said, pulling his arm in so he could slap at Logan with his own sleeve. Within seconds the two dissolved into a sleeve war, laughing and fussing at each other. They broke after a few minutes, Logan shaking his head and pushing his glasses up through his sweater paws. “D’aw, that’s adorable,” Virgil teased, leaning against the car.

“Very funny,” Logan said, rolling his eyes. He looked back at the house, groaning as he saw several people running past the windows. “It’s already 11, why don’t they just leave,” he grumbled, leaning on the car beside Virgil. He crossed his arms and ankles, the position just enhancing the adorable pout on his face.

“Dude, most parties Roman’s dragged me to don’t end for a couple more hours,” Virgil said.

“Well, that’s stupid.”

That made Virgil bust out a laugh. He nodded, still snickering. “Y-yeah, yeah it is stupid…!”

Logan leaned closer to Virgil, and for a moment his breath hitched. Shoulders pressed together, it was impossible for Virgil to keep calm. He’d claim weather for why his face was so hot, but he had no excuse for the pounding in his chest.

Fight or flight seemed to reverse itself, now, and everything in him screamed “ _JUST KISS HIM. MAKE OUT WITH HIM. DO IT. DO IT, YOU COWARD_!” and he almost did. Virgil felt himself leaning, eyes pulling themselves shut, but he caught himself. 

His eyes shot open, locking in Logan’s curious ones. Virgil sputtered and stuttered, trying to figure out what to say. But before he could say anything, Logan made a move.

The kiss was over as quickly as it had started, and they both were blushing messes.

“Hey, you two!” They looked over to Patton, who stood in the doorway. “Party’s almost wrapped up, why don’t you drag your penguin selves in here!”

Virgil took a step, reaching behind himself to grab Logan’s hand and drag him back inside. “If I’ve gotta go face the crowd, so do you,” he reasoned, smirking at the twisted look Logan gave him.

“You owe me.”

* * *

It’d been four months since they met and since they kissed. Virgil and Logan wasted no time exchanging numbers and annoying Roman to death by constantly texting and hanging out. Patton didn’t mind, he thought it was adorable Logan finally was with someone.

It’d been four months since either of them had been to a party, too. Now it was early spring and Roman’s turn to host a night. Patton and Logan both showed up early, which meant Logan and Virgil went up to hide in Virgil’s room.

“Hey, isn’t that my jacket?” Virgil teased on their way up the stairs. 

“You never asked for it back; as far as I’m concerned it’s mine now,” Logan said with a smirk.

“Fair enough.”

They crashed in Virgil’s room, pulling out controllers and settling in for a few too many rounds of Mario Kart. But, as the party begun and dragged on, more and more people started to congregate upstairs. Which meant Virgil and Logan left, heading outside. “C’mon, we have a swing set,” Virgil said, taking Logan’s hand and dragging towards the backyard. They plopped down on the swings and just talked, occasionally pushing themselves.

As night drew closer, Virgil thought he felt something wet hit his face. He looked up at the sky as a few stray snowflakes fluttered down. He grinned, reaching over to push Logan’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s snowing…”

Logan looked up, smiling. “So it is…”

He felt a sleeve go across his face gently, and it didn’t take long for an all-out slap war to begin once again. But, Logan won when he stole a kiss to stun Virgil. 

“No fair!” Virgil fussed, face going red as Logan snickered and leaned over to steal yet another kiss. “You planned this all along, didn’t you, you little shit!” he laughed, taking either side of Logan’s face and smooshing his cheeks together before planting on a kiss on his lips.

Logan laughed and shook his head, freeing his face of frozen fingers. He thought for a moment, a face Virgil wasn’t used to seeing. Logan locked eyes with him and sat up straight. “Here, take my hand…”

“Why?” Virgil asked.

“Just do it.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“You’ll see.”

“Are you gonna grab snow and shove it down my back?”

“No.”

“What, tackle me while I’m distracted?”

“ _No_.”

“Steal another kiss?”

“ _Virgil_!”

“Why do you need my hand?!”

“I’m trying to ask you to marry me, so just take my damn hand!”

“Oh.” Another moment passed before it completely clicked. “Oh, yeah! Hand…” He took Logan’s hand, blush surfacing on his face. “Sorry…”

“Virgil…I know it’s only been a few months, but -”

“I’m gonna say yes, I hope you know.”

“Thank God, this is a lot easier that way.”

“Yeah, you owe me.”


	24. Chapter 24

Analogical??? My fave ship????? Virgil trying to be romantic after Roman said he should be—so he tries to make dinner for a very confused but flattered Logan. Adorable Awkwardness ensues

* * *

“Virgil, what _are_ you doing?” Roman asked as he came into the commons room, spying Virgil sprawled across the sofa with his phone in hand.

“Nothin’,” Virgil answered, moving so Roman couldn’t see his phone. But, Roman was persistent, leaning over the couch and trying to read until he spotted “My Nerd” at the top as the contact. “Roman, get off!” Virgil fussed, pushing the prince off his shoulder and hiding his phone.

Roman giggled and swatted at Virgil, snatching his hands and swinging them. “So what are you and Looooogaaaan texting about?”

Virgil turned beat red and hid his face, coughing into his elbow. “Nothing! I swear, he’s just asking about pizza!”

“Then whyyyy were you hiding your phone? Hmmm?”

Virgil rolled his eyes and yanked his hands free from Roman’s grasp. “Hello, embodiment of anxiety here! Not exactly a _fan_ of someone looking at my phone!”

“Oh come on, you two have to have some sort of cutesy, flirty or romantic conversations! You’re in love -”

“Gah, don’t _say_ it like that!”

“- what’s the fun if you’re not being romantic and in love?!”

“Yeah, you try doing that with logic - wait, don’t!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Wow, rude.”

“N- you’re changing the subject!” Roman shouted, taking Virgil’s wrists and clapping his hands together. “You need to be more… _couple-y_ at the least!”

“And how do expect me to do that?” Virgil grumbled, daggers glared into Roman’s very soul.

* * *

“This is stupid, this is stupid, this is really freaking stupid, Roman!” Virgil said as he paced the floor, biting his nails.

“Oh, come on! It’s not that bad; true it’d be better if you had an actual dinner and not just pizza, but still-”

“What in the world are you two doing in here?” Logan asked from the doorway. Virgil’s head shot up, eyes wide. Logan stood there leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and confusion on his face. As Virgil followed his gaze, he saw just how ridiculous it probably looked to have a fancy-formal-fine dining setting…with a box of pizza sat between two candlesticks.

“OH, would you look at the time?” Roman said as he made to pass Logan, going on about the different things he had to do. “You two have fun!”

“Uhhhh…”

“Roman’s idea,” Virgil said quickly. Logan snickered and shook his head, stepping inside as Virgil popped the hood up on his hoodie. “I know it’s really stupid and weird and not at all like anything we usually do-”

“I love it, for it is worth,” Logan said, cutting Virgil off. He put the hood back down and placed a quick kiss to Virgil’s forehead, taking his hand and leading him to a seat.

“Y’know…I was supposed to be the one who…did that…”

“Says the one whose face looks like it could’ve been used to light these candles.”

“Shut up…” Virgil snickered and took off a pepperoni from the pizza, throwing it at Logan. “I’ll fight you.”

“I’d like to see that. Dinner and a show.”

“I will flip this table, nerd boy.”


	25. Chapter 25

“You’re hiding under the blanket because you’re blushing?” Analogical? (Maybe it's just me but this SCREAMS Virgil)

* * *

“Virgil, can we please watch something different?” Logan asked with a sigh.

Virgil snickered and turned up the volume, reciting the intro to Ghost Adventures perfectly. He kicked his feet from under the blanket around his waist, just barely reaching Logan.

“I see how it is…” Logan mumbled. He didn’t give Virgil enough to time question what that meant as Logan lunged, reaching across Virgil to take the remote right from his hands.

Now, Virgil was shocked. Frozen. He didn’t know what to do. Logan…the same Logan he begrudgingly couldn’t stop thinking about or wanting to cuddle, hug, do very similar things as what just happened with…had just invaded all of his personal space. Oh, boy…

Logan looked over at Virgil triumphantly, but his face went to one more of concern when he saw the anxious side’s face. It was red as could be and held of look of absolute terror. “Virgil…?”

That sent him into action. Virgil grabbed the ends of his blanket and threw it over his head, curling up so that his entire body stayed hidden underneath.

“What are you doing?!”

“Virgil’s not home, leave a message after the beep!”

“Virgil, are you..you’re hiding under the blanket because you’re blushing, aren’t you?”

“No!” Virgil shouted, flinging himself back upright. “I’m hiding because - well, because! Ugh, screw it!” Virgil leaned over and stole a kiss before diving back under his blanket, thankful for the shield. “Because of _that_ reason!” 

Logan recovered from his shock fairly quickly, looking back down at the anxious side and snickering, shaking his head. “You’re lucky I like you as well.”

“ _What_?!” Virgil shouted from under the blanket. This was going to be a long evening…


	26. Chapter 26

“This movie is really scary, but you’re into it so I’m trying not to cover my face the whole time, but- WHAT IS THAT?” Analogical

* * *

Virgil…was not a fan of horror movies. As edgy or emo as he seemed, he couldn’t handle the scares. He was the embodiment of anxiety, afterall. However, Virgil was a fan of Logan, who happened to enjoy those hellmovies more than what seemed logical.

And, since Virgil was a fan of Logan, he often found himself suffering simply to be close to him.

The screams from the TV were incredibly concerning, and Virgil would have looked up to seem why the character were screaming, but he was busy hiding behind his knees. The sound of something snapping told him it was a good thing he didn’t look up.

“I’m fairly certain that the human instinct would not be to run directly into the heavily wooded forest when there’s a killer on your trail…” Logan said, mainly speaking to himself. Virgil tried to hum in agreement, but his voice betrayed him and let the sound come out much more pitifully than he intended. Which meant that Logan looked at him. “Virgil…are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine!” 

“Virgil, don’t lie to me.”

“Fine…This movie is really scary, but you’re into it so I’m trying not to cover my face the whole time, but- WHAT IS THAT?!” Virgil stole one quick glance at the TV, immediately regretting it once he saw that disgusting, pulsating _thing_ of a monster. He quickly dove for Logan’s sleeve, yanking the logical side closer so he could hide behind him. “I can’t do this!”

Logan snatched the remote and shut the movie off, twisting around to see the anxious side. “Why did you agree to watching that if it upset you so much?” Logan asked, gently carding a hand through Virgil’s hair.

Well, Virgil had a simple explanation. An embarrassing one, but simple nonetheless. Just spitting it out was going to be difficult. “I…Ijustwantedtospendtimewithyouandyouwantedtowatchthat!” There, one breath, got it all out and in the open…now to wait for Logan to get up and leave.

“Virgil, I only suggested that movie because I figured it would be a genre you’d enjoy. I don’t even care for horror, myself.”

“You what?”

“There are so many inconsistencies and illogical reasonings in those movies; they are a bear to watch, honestly. I was only willing to watch it simply to spend time with you.”

…OK, say what now. Virgil didn’t know quite how to respond. “You wanted…to spend time with me?”

“Of course, I find your presence quite enjoyable, and tend to have a very light feeling when around you.” 

“Agh, you don’t have to say it that way!” Virgil fussed, blushing bright. Logan snickered and leaned down to press a kiss to Virgil’s cheek, finding it too adorable the way Virgil squirmed and tried to hide without leaving. “You nerd…”

“ _Your_ nerd.”

The noise he got from Virgil for that was well worth calling himself a nerd.


	27. Chapter 27

Prompt? Virgil wants attention. But Logan is working, and when he's working, he doesn't stop. Virgil must resort to drastic measures. Romantic preferred, but platonic is cool too if that's where your mind goes

* * *

Virgil cracked open the door to Logan’s room, spotting the logical side at his desk. The anxious side was desperate for any sort of attention, affection, even if everything inside of himself screamed that he didn’t deserve it. He took a breath as he pushed open the door fully and took a step inside. “Lo?” Virgil called, cursing himself at the shakiness of his voice.

Logan did not give a response, well not a spoken one. He gave a small hum to acknowledge Virgil’s presence, but otherwise continued on with his work. Virgil repressed a whine, slinking over to Logan’s side at his desk.

“What’cha working on?”

No response, just a pen jab at Thomas’s schedule. Virgil deflated, taking a minute to think. He leaned over the desk and rested a cheek in his palm, trying to gain Logan’s attention. Again, absolutely nothing. Darn Logan’s focus.

Ten more minutes passed, and Virgil was starting to get more and more desperate. Yeah, he could’ve probably easily gone to Patton or Roman for attention, but he wanted…he wanted Logan’s attention! Was that so much to ask?! The wheels turned in Virgil’s head, and realized something he could do that would definitely get Logan’s attention off of his work…

“Mmph!” Logan jumped at the sudden pair of lips over his, eyes wide and confused. Virgil pulled away and shrunk in his jacket, desperate to hide.

“Sorry!” 

“Virgil -”

“I’m sorry!”

Logan sighed and looked back to his work, shaking his head as he got to his feet. Virgil took a step back, worried over whatever was going through Logan’s head. He probably hated him. He probably wanted Virgil to leave and never come back-

Logan took Virgil’s hand in his, raising it and pressing a kiss to the anxious side’s knuckles. “If you needed attention that badly, you could have just said,” Logan said with slight amusement present in his voice.

Virgil scoffed and rolled his eyes, letting his head fall against Logan’s chest. “S’not like you’d have heard me anyway…”

“Oh, dear,” Logan sighed, “looks like someone is upset with me…how ever can I make it up to him?”

Virgil snickered, burying his face in Logan’s chest and squeezing his hand. “I can think of a few things…”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for breakup angst and no happy ending

Virgil and Logan have a fight and break up. Virgil thinks he fucked up and finds comfort in Roman's company while Logan looks for a rebound in Patton. Virgil goes to Logan wanting to try again, but sees him making out with Patton. Logan feels guilty in doing the do with Patton because he doesn't love him, breaks things off, and tries to get back together with Virgil, however he sees Virgil is happy with Roman. (Even though Roman and Virgil aren't dating)

“You know he loves you, Virge,” Roman said with a sigh, resting his chin on top of the anxious side’s head as he clung to Roman’s shirt and let his heart out. 

“I fucked up, it was so stupid and I made a big deal out of it. I fucked everything up, Ro,” Virgil sobbed, whimpering at the chaste kiss placed in his hair.

“Please, this is just a small bump in the road. You two will be fine; hell, I bet Logan’s missing you like crazy already,” Roman said, leaning back to look Virgil in the eye. “You two need to talk, OK?”

It took a bit more coercion, and a bit more reassurance, for Virgil to leave Roman’s room and go find Logan. Surely the prince was right; Logan had such a difficult time with emotions, that nerd was probably just lost trying to figure out what he’s supposed to apologize for. At least…that’s what Virgil expected when he knocked on Logan’s door and pushed it open just a tad.

What he didn’t expect was to see his boyfriend shoving his tongue down Patton’s throat and grabbing at him so desperately. What he didn’t expect was to see the same person he thought loved him just as much fiddling with the buttons on Patton’s pants.

What Virgil didn’t expect was to have to slam the door shut and bolt out of there, because it was clear Logan didn’t care about him anymore.

* * *

They heard the door slam shut, and jumped where they laid. 

“Son of a bitch…” Logan groaned, rolling off of Patton and facing the wall. He knew that was Virgil, he just knew. Fuck.

“Lo?” Patton called, scooting closer and rubbing Logan’s shoulder. “You should go try to talk to him. This isn’t what you want and you know it.”

He knew Patton was right, but there was no way that Virgil would forgive him. There was no way Virgil would understand his need to block out emotions…at any cost, really. But with a little coercion, and a bit of reassurance, Logan went after him. Down the stairs to the commons room where he found Virgil…curled up against Roman’s side.

Of course. Those two had gotten so close…it was no wonder Virgil preferred the prince. At least now he wouldn’t have to worry about faithfulness. Logan returned to his room, which Patton had left, and flopped into bed. He supposed he deserved to be left alone. At least this way he couldn’t hurt someone he loved.

What he couldn’t see was Virgil’s tear trails, his snotty nose, and the teddy bear in his arms that Logan had given him. What he couldn’t see was how much Virgil desperately wanted to forgive him, even if he shouldn’t.

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

prompt : virgil notes down all of logans favourite books so he can let logan rant about them to him. [and understand what lo says] ♥

* * *

It started when Virgil asked Logan about “The Murder of Roger Ackroyd” and got to see a side of him that no one saw very often. His eyes lit up, and he got this adorable grin that made Virgil’s heart thump heavily in his chest. 

Logan just got so excited, and no Virgil didn’t understand a thing the nerd was talking about, but just listening to Logan talk so passionately…well, Virgil wanted to hear more. So…he spark-noted every book in Logan’s library.

“Hey, Lo, you’ve read Frankenstein, right?” Virgil asked one day, just flopping down on the sofa beside the brain.

“Yes, of course,” Logan said, looking up from the novel he had his nose shoved in. “It is the first science fiction novel, as well as one of the most incredible horror stories I believe has ever been written.” Ah, there was that hesitance that Virgil found so endearing. Of course Logan didn’t want to dump everything he thought on Virgil all at once; Logan was so used to Roman shutting him down if he did that, so he refrained and just gave a simple summary of how he felt.

But that’s not what Virgil was after. No, he wanted that adorable excitement, he wanted those star-filled eyes and that bright smile to show him just how much he loved the story…

“Wasn’t Victor Frankenstein an absolute moron?”

There goes the switch. It was an hour-long rant, actually. Lots of diverging points, lots of facts, lots of nit-picking…and Virgil was just in _love_. This was a side of Logan that he just adored, and he wished he could see it more.

Then, he supposed the switch got flipped off, and Logan suddenly was blushing. “But, y-yes, I suppose ‘absolute moron’ is an…an excellent summary to Victor Frankenstein…”

“You’re precious, Lo. Don’t ever change,” Virgil said with a snicker, getting to his feet and placing a kiss on the top of Logan’s head. That internal meltdown kept them both going for a week, hearts hammering and faces blushing, but at least they could always mention Frankenstein and smile at each other.


	30. Chapter 30

IM SO GLAD YOU ASKED FOR ANALOGIAL MY FAORITE OM SO: lo has this habit of overworking himself and virgil has insomnia so neither of them really get enough sleep but then they started dating and suddenly it's like 5 times easier for virge to tell his brain to s h u t u p and lo finds it that much easier to put that research paper in hold and go cuddle his boyfriend. (this isnt always the case tho. there are still sleepless nights and exhausted teara, but theyre working through it together)

* * *

“Lo, it’s time for bed,” Virgil said from where he laid in bed, already dressed down in fleece bottoms and an old tee. 

“Just a minute, love,” Logan said with a hum, still typing away on his computer.

Virgil groaned and struggled to sit himself up, walking on his knees to the end of the bed until he could reach Logan. “Beeeeed tiiiiime, nerd!”

“Just a minute, I’m almost at a stopping point I swear,” Logan insisted, ignoring the hands trying to shake his arm. Virgil huffed and tossed himself back down against the covers with a groan.

“I’m giving you to the count of three to come over here and cuddle,” Virgil said, looking up to see that Logan stopped typing. “One.”

“Virge, I’m not a chi-”

“Two.”

“Sweetheart-”

“ _Three_.”

“Fine! Fine, fine, fine,” Logan fussed as he got up, yanking off his socks and tie. He tossed those aside and hopped around until he could get his jeans off, throwing himself down on the bed and scooping Virgil up, tucking the anxious side against his chest. “Happy?”

“Very.” Virgil snuggled into his chest and sighed contentedly, and Logan couldn’t help but smile, kissing the top of his head as they drifted off to sleep together.


	31. Chapter 31

OMG for the analogical prompt, can you please write Virgil somehow fixing Logan's glasses?? Logan being Slighty Distressed because he broke his glasses but Virgil fixes them so all is good? Or Virgil sneaking Logan's glasses (be that an old pair or the pair Logan wears and for some reason he's not wearing them??) because he wants to see how he looks in glasses. Take your pick, I'm sure whatever path you choose you'll do so good! Thanks :3

* * *

“Virgil, this isn’t necessary, I can fix them!” Logan insisted, reaching for the frames held in the anxious side’s hands. Granted, he was reaching for the frames _and_ broken-off arm _and_ the teeny tiny screw that had fallen out of Logan’s glasses.

“Dude, these things are falling apart,” Virgil said as he held the glasses to his chest. “When’s the last time you got new glasses?”

“That is completely unnecessary as my vision does not change,” Logan said grumpily. He made another grab for his glasses, groaning when Virgil kept them still out of reach. “Honestly, Virgil, they’re completely fixable!”

“Nuh-uh, you need new glasses!” Virgil held out the old pair and showed how the screw just wobbled in the bracket, not secure enough for Logan’s exaggerated movements and random bouts of caffeinated jitters.

“I do not need new glasses; that is preposterous.”

“Lo.”

“Virge.”

The two held glares, one more effective than the other since he could actually see to glare. 

* * *

Not ten minutes later, Virgil had won. He smirked as they went to find Roman and get a collection of new frames for Logan to try, quite excited to see what the nerd looked like with something other than a thick chunk of plastic covering half his face. 

“Oh, the nerd’s actually going to get rid of these hideous things?” Roman teased as they told him of the plan. “It’s about time!”

“My glasses are not ‘hideous’ in the slightest, Roman,” Logan defended, huffing when Virgil nudged his shoulder. “In fact, many people find them quite stylish.”

“Yeah, maybe three years ago!” Roman said with a snicker, leaning against the doorway. “I suppose I can think of a few options that suit your nerdy self…” Roman gave a wave to his hand and conjured a box of glasses cases, heaving them into Virgil’s arms. “Let me know which ones he chooses~!”

* * *

“Virgil, all of these are ridiculous,” Logan complained for the umpteenth time as Virgil fixed another pair of glasses over his nose. All the pairs had been either too round, too square, too large, too small, or just plain “ew” in Logan’s book, and it was starting to get frustrating.

Virgil sighed and took in this new pair, which actually suited Logan well, he thought. They were thick along the top and through the arms, but the bottoms of the lenses were wire-thin - and had Logan always had those freckles? They really suited him, and without chunky frames in the way, his little freckles were much more visible…

Anyway.

“These aren’t that bad, Lo,” Virgil said, and it was the truth. Granted, not…not the entire truth. The entire truth planted a nervous seed in Virgil’s tummy that he was sure he wasn’t ready to deal with. 

Logan sighed and brought up the hand mirror once again, making a noise of discontent at his appearance. “They’re still not - not right.”

“Why not?” Virgil pressed, and Logan swallowed hard.

“These are not my glasses,” Logan said, and wow it was quite the sight to behold, the brain being so flustered.

“No, they’re not your _old_ glasses, but these look really good on you,” Virgil said before he could properly think it through. Virgil blushed when he realized what he had just admitted, eyes wide as he tried to backpedal out of the situation.

But, it seemed Logan had other plans. “You think they suit me?” Logan asked almost shyly. Virgil could feel something bubbling up in his chest, and that blush grew darker on his cheeks and ears as Logan gingerly pushed up the new frames.

“I, uh - they, yup. Good, good look.”

Logan gave a small smile, picking the hand mirror back up and checking his appearance once more before sighing and shrugging his shoulders. “I suppose I can at least test them out for a while…especially since you seem to be a fan of my appearance.” Logan stood and placed a kiss on Virgil’s forehead, exiting the room before all of that could process.

“I - Logan get back here!” Virgil squeaked out, running after the logical side.


	32. Chapter 32

analogical prompt: logan gets jealous of how much time patton has started spending with virgil and then gets mad at himself because jealousy isnt logical and patton finds out and comforts him (or something along these lines!)

* * *

There came that familiar ping in Logan’s chest, that nearly burning, strange feeling that welled up in his chest every time Patton got close to Virgil. Logan didn’t understand why this happened, nor why it was so specifically targeted at the moral side, but it was a very uncomfortable sensation.

“Virgil!” Patton squealed out, stretching his arms out and grabbing at the air. Virgil snickered and rolled his eyes as he dragged himself over and flopped down beside his best friend, who cuddled him close. Logan narrowed his eyes at the two, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. This display of affection was obviously the source of the ping in Logan’s chest, made even worse when Patton dragged Virgil down to lay beside him and kissed the side of his head.

“Really, Pat?” Virgil couldn’t help but laugh a bit and shake his head, but he didn’t try to move away.

That was what caused Logan to get up, he supposed, though he didn’t quite understand why. He excused himself with a cough, getting up and marching out the room. 

“I’m…going to go check on him…” Patton mumbled, crawling out from beside Virgil. Patton headed up to Logan’s room and knocked on the door gently. “Lo? You wanna talk?”

Logan answered the door a moment later, leaning against the door frame. “What is it, Patton?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Teach,” Patton said with a soft smile. “You seemed kinda upset about me and Virge cuddling?” Logan gave a shrug, so Patton continued to prod. “Does it have something to do about that crush you have on Virgil?”

Now _that_ was enough to make Logan stumble, slip, nearly fall backward as he tried to take in what Patton had just _said_. 

“Roman told me that you have a crush on him, it’s so cute!” Patton cooed, giggling at the blush on Logan’s face.

“I-I - Crush? Virgil - I don’t,” Logan stuttered and stumbled over his words, desperate to make sense of this new information.

Patton’s eyes softened and he had to choke back the little fond laugh that wanted to sneak out. “So how much you try to help him, hold his hand, or just overall always pick his side for movie ideas and dinner plans has nothing to do with a teeny tiny crush?” Patton asked, and Logan felt his face heat up immensely.

He hadn’t thought of it like that. It did certainly explain his emotionally charged responses to anyone else being close to Virgil…he was jealous. Oh, _ew_. Oh, this wouldn’t work. There was no reason to be jealous, especially not over Patton! This was so stupid, so illogical, so -!

“Maybe if you talk to him about it that little green-eyed monster’ll go away?” Patton suggested in such a sing-song tone that Logan had to narrow his eyes in suspicion. “After all, Virgil’s crush on you might be even worse!”

“Wait - what?”

Patton hummed as he went back downstairs.

“Patton, get back here! What do you mean his crush on me?!”

“ _Pat, why_?!”


	33. Chapter 33

If you’re still doing prompts, then maybe parental analogical (to be fair you didn’t say what kind) but with Dad!Virgil?

* * *

Virgil yawned big as he stepped out of his room, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. It was the middle of the night, and of course the one night he got to bed early was the night he couldn’t stay asleep. So, he thought maybe some milk and a snack could lull him off to bed.

Those thoughts tunnel-visioned him toward the kitchen, stumbling over his feet and the clutter littered around. He popped open the fridge and grabbed the jug of milk, dumping a cup out and slinging it back where it went. Now, snack…snack, snack, snack what went well with milk for a snack? He snatched a sleeve of cookies from the bread box and piled four up on a napkin.

Now, armed with his drink and sweets, Virgil headed back for the stairs to go to bed, which was when he noticed the light spilling out from the bottom of Logan’s door. Huh, it wasn’t normal for Logan of all sides to be awake at this time of night…what was he doing?

With another big yawn, Virgil bound up to the logical side’s door and knocked with his cookie-filled hand. “Lo?” he called lowly, almost gravelly, as he tried to keep from disturbing the other two.

From inside, Virgil could hear shuffling and light cursing, the sound of a chair scraping against the floor, and the floor creaking as Logan made his way to the door. Logan tossed the door open, startling Virgil slightly at how quick he jerked it open. “Yes, Virgil? I’m quite busy at the moment,” Logan said.

Virgil could see how heavy his breath was - Logan had suppressed a yawn, and his blinking gave away the tears that pricked his eyes because of it. “It’s almost two in the morning, what’re you doing up still?” Virgil asked, and Logan sighed and leaned against his door frame.

“I have some work to do, and it easier to get it done when everyone is asleep and quiet rather than…” Logan trailed off as another yawn slipped out. “Rather than during the day when I am interrupted every few minutes.”

“Dude, you’re tired though,” Virgil said, nearly chastising. Logan shook his head, that same deep breath from before showing just how much he didn’t want to contradict himself. “Seriously, none of the work we have to do is worth going without sleep, buddy.”

“I’m fine, Virgil,” Logan said as he tried to reassure the anxious side. “I will retire to bed soon; I’ve simply got just a little more-”

“No.”

“No?”

“You’re going to bed right now,” Virgil said firmly. He pushed past a quite confused Logan into the room, setting down his milk and cookies before snatching up Logan’s hand and dragging him towards the bed.

“Honestly, Virgil, I am not a child. I will go to bed when I’m done-”

“You’re going to bed right now,” Virgil said once again, this time just a bit firmer. He pushed the logical side onto the bed lightly and went to grab his pajamas, tossing them at Logan. “Aren’t you supposed to get 8 hours of sleep every night?”

“Yes, but-”

“But nothin’! Isn’t it illogical to deprive yourself of that sleep if you can help it?” 

Logan held a glare with Virgil, either one challenging the other to look away. Virgil didn’t back down, holding firm in his place until Logan sighed and changed into his pajamas.

“Good, now lay down,” Virgil said, and Logan raised an eyebrow.

“Surely you’re kidding? I can put myself to bed,” he said, and Virgil shook his head, pointing down at the covers and plopping his hands on his hips. “Fine, fine, fine,” Logan grumbled as he crawled under the covers. Virgil tucked the blankets around him, nodding in satisfaction.

“Alright, now don’t you dare get out of this bed until morning, got it?”

“What, are you my mother, now?”

“Yes. Go to bed!” Virgil blushed at the name, but knew better than to back down. “And just for that, here!” Quick as a flash, Virgil leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Logan’s forehead, stumbling toward the desk where he’d set his milk and cookies as he left. Logan stared wide-eyed up at his ceiling, not having expected the affection. It was…nice. And it kept him awake the rest of the night, not that Virgil needed to know that.


	34. Logince

Logince falling in love?

* * *

Roman wasn’t sure when it started; all he knew was one day Logan’s teasing gave him a slight pang in his heart. Not one of insult injury, but one that resulted from Logan’s smirk. When did the logical side get so…cute? Clever?

Logan didn’t know what brought on these feelings. Normally he could walk off any sort of emotions, blow off some steam with a quick book or a trip to Wikipedia. However, when he tried to walk off Roman’s laugh, his smile, and that funny way Logan’s heart fluttered, well it just wouldn’t go away. He was starting to enjoy the creative side’s company, even.

Patton and Virgil could tell immediately that something was off. The way Roman changed his teasing was the first clue.

“Hey, give them back!” Logan shouted at breakfast one morning. Virgil and Patton looked up from their game of thumb-war to see Roman sporting Logan’s glasses, eyes wide and blinking.

“How on _Earth_ do you see out of these?!” Roman asked as he looked around the kitchen, grin spread wide across his face.

“With my eyes, now give them back, Roman!”

Logan jumped at Roman and swiped at his face, but Roman dodged and leaned away, laughing as he squirmed. He was enjoying this far too much, and by the way Logan was holding back a smile, he apparently was, too. “What would it take for you to give them back?!” Logan demanded, surrendering and plopping back down in his seat.

Roman sat and pondered, and Virgil had a pretty good idea of what he expected Roman to ask for. If the dramatic side was really wanting to mess with Logan, he’d ask for a kiss, and Logan would storm off. They were predictable that way.

“Give me a compliment!” Roman said. Well, screw it! Just be full of surprises!

“You have a cute laugh, now give them back!” Logan lunged and stole the glasses off Princey’s face before leaving the room.

Roman sat frozen for a moment, blush taking over his face. Wh- how - he wasn’t expecting - “L-Logan, I wish to speak with you!”

“Boy, they sure are something!” Patton commented.

Virgil snickered and shook his head. “That they are…by the way I win.” He squished Patton’s thumb down gently.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: tickle fic

logince prompt!! Logan is the MOST ticklish and tries to keep it a secret but prince finds out and thinks it's adorable; lots of tickles and kisses ensue

* * *

Roman was bored, to say the least. Bored, so bored, so, so, so, so, so, _bored_! He sat and watched Logan read silently, huffing as the logical side turned yet another page in his book. “Logan,” Roman called, reaching up and smacking the book from underneath. “Speak to me!”

Logan hummed and held his book up higher, which just upset Roman further. So, the creative side hauled himself even closer and began to poke at Logan’s wrist. “You’re not going to ignore me,” Roman said, quickening his taps and moving up Logan’s arm in an attempt to annoy him as much as possible. However, when Roman reached the logical side’s armpit, he received a different reaction…a snicker.

One face grew a grin as the other grew mortified. “You’re ticklish!” Roman shouted.

“No, no, no I’m not!” Logan insisted, hopping to his feet. “I’m absolutely not ticklish! Don’t - Roman!” 

Roman picked Logan up and tossed him back onto the sofa, goosing his sides to elicit the most adorable laughter he’d ever heard. Logan squealed and bucked under every touch, squirming in a desperate attempt to get away. “Ah, ah, ah, you’re not getting up that easily, Tickle-Me-Elmo!”

“Princey, stop!” Logan managed through his laughter, flailing as he tried to grab the creative side’s hands. When he finally stilled Roman’s wrists, Logan let out shaking breaths and tried to smother his grin. “N-Never speak of this e-ever!”

Roman smirked and dipped down, pressing a kiss gently to the logical side’s lips. “Wouldn’t dream of it, love. It’s our little secret.” Also secret would be the kiss Logan placed to the palm of Roman’s hand.


	36. Chapter 36

What if Logan does yoga to wind down on a particularly hard day and princey watches it in awe then finally finds his voice to ask for Logan to teach him? (I wrote about Logan doing yoga but never in detail.

* * *

Peculiar was seeing Logan, of all sides, doing yoga. Granted, he was in his own room, so it most likely meant to be personal. However, he left the door open and Roman shared his same amount curiosity. The creative side stood in the doorway, mindful that Logan’s back stayed to him. 

It was quite peaceful, Roman had to admit. The air of Logan’s room already remained calm and quaint, and, combined with the way Logan moved so gracefully and effortlessly, well it was safe to assume Roman was in pure heaven. 

Of course, several poses…ahem, _flustered_ Roman. He knew his face was warm, but nothing inside him let him move. 

“Princey?” Logan’s voice suddenly jarred Roman back to reality, making him jump. Logan dropped onto the mat with a thud, his face quickly becoming a brilliant shade of crimson. “What are you doing just standing there?!”

Uh-oh - Roman’s voice. He opened his mouth to explain, but nothing came out. Instead, the creative side covered his face as well as he could. It was all he could do to not scream.

“I-” Finally! Voice! “I - Would you show me?”

“Show…you?” Logan’s face still burned hot as he attempted to collect himself and appear normal.

“You…seem so peaceful and calm doing that…would you - could you show me?”

After a moment of Logan’s brain finally catching up, he was able to nod. The two spent the rest of the afternoon together, Logan so, so careful about how he showed and guided Roman. Their faces didn’t cool off, either, but they chalked it up to the times they were upside down. That seemed more logical than…romance. 


	37. Chapter 37

I love shy Logan and sweet Roman cuddling and Roman encouraging Logan to tell him about his day no matter how nerdy or emotion-y it seems lol

* * *

Logan normally was not one for affection from the others. He distanced himself easily, ignoring all of his emotions and opting for the recliner during movie nights. So, for Roman to see the logical side standing in front of him with his head hung, having just asked if he could lay down with him…well, let’s just say Roman was very quick to seize the opportunity. 

Roman arranged Logan on himself easily, noting how Logan simply allowed him to drag him around. Logan pulled his feet up and held onto the hand Roman put around his waist. He tucked his head under the creative side’s chin, and oh goodness Roman had a very difficult time not making a mistake right then that would scare Logan right off his lap. 

“So…” Roman started, “what brought this on?” He used his free hand to play with Logan’s hair.

“I dunno…” Logan mumbled. The normally talkative side seemed reluctant now to say anything, and when Roman caught a glimpse of the blush on his face, he understood how embarrassing the need for attention had to be for him.

“What sort of nerdy things have you been up to, then?” Roman asked, pulling back Logan bangs and putting small, annoying little braids in them. 

Logan scoffed and shook his head. “It’s not ‘nerdy’ Princey…”

“Oh, really? What is it, then?”

“I’ve been analyzing the differences between species of animals based on the part of the world they are from…” From there, Roman invited him to continue, and Roman ended up learning a lot more about ravens around the world than he ever thought he’d know. It was so intriguing to watch Logan explain things, the way he repeated himself or stumbled over his words, and the way he voice raised when he got excited or amused. 

Roman watched him grow more and more comfortable with every word he spoke. And with each of those words, Roman felt himself fall more and more in love. Logan may have felt like this was embarrassing and awful, but Roman was so thankful that the logical side came to him. God, he couldn’t wait for the day he could kiss the side falling asleep on him. This was well needed for the both of them.


	38. Chapter 38

Why yes it is a prompt, I think Lo being scared of thunderstorms could be adorable (the comforting part, not him being scared that would be mean.) -SO

* * *

There were times that Logan hated how much the mind palace mirrored the real world. Well, the parts that Thomas experienced, anyway. He could deal with the chilly air that winter brought, and he could even deal with the sweltering heat of the Florida summer. What he couldn’t deal with (at least not very well) was thunderstorms.

A loud crack sounded in the sky, making Logan jump. He mentally cursed himself, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Of all the sides to have a fear of thunder, he was the least likely. _So why him_?!

There was no logical reason to be afraid, Logan told himself. It wasn’t like the storm could “get to him.” It was simply a sound! 

So why was it that he dove for a blanket when he heard the boom once more? A low, rolling round of thunder followed, and Logan took all of his strength to suppress the whimper caught in his throat.

“Lo?”

Logan jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, flinging himself upright in bed. Roman stepped back, hands held up.

“M-my apologies, Roman…” Logan mumbled, trying to shrug off the event like nothing had just happened.

“Are you alright?” Roman asked. He took a seat on the edge of Logan’s bed, and Logan had to fight the urge inside himself that said to use Roman to comfort him. 

“I’m fine,” Logan said through gritted teeth, flinching at the thunder that sounded. “Why are you in here?”

“The power is out and Patton wanted us all in the living room, so I came to get you…” Roman explained. There was simpathy in his eyes, and Logan hated it. He was supposed to be the strong, grounded one! Yet, here he was, cowering at the sound of something he _knew_ couldn’t hurt him. How pathetic. 

“I’ll be down in just a moment; you can leave now,” Logan said, shooing Roman away. Except, Roman didn’t leave.

“Are you sure you want me to leave?” Roman asked. Logan expected the creative side to tease him, offer an insult on his way out the door; he didn’t expect this. “Or would you rather I vanquish the evil storm?”

Logan rolled his eyes, but still gave a small smile. “That is not possible.”

“No?” Roman “Well, then I must release the spell this evil storm has placed upon you!”

“What?”

With a dramatic wave of his arms and dance of his fingers, Roman pulled Logan in for a hug. He held him tight as another roll of thunder rumbled above, not releasing the logical side until he felt him hug back. “There, you should be free now.”

Logan scoffed. “Doubtful, there was no ‘spell’ on me,” he said.

“Then how come you just sat through a very loud crack without noticing?” Roman asked. Logan looked back, expecting to see lightning outside his window. “If the spell comes back, I’ll always be here to break it again,” Roman said as he got to his feet. He held out a hand for Logan, and together the two made their way down to Patton and Virgil, who were pulling out all the board games they had. Neither of them said anything about the storm, but if Logan so much as flinched a tiny bit, Roman pulled him in to break the spell once more.

Patton had never been more confused and giddy in his life.


	39. Chapter 39

Logan is being a little grump and refusing to sleep because he's behind on work/just can't figure something out. Only everyone's favorite valiant Prince can save him from himself.

* * *

Thomas had just started his new classes, and it was safe to say that Logan went into overdrive as a result. The logical side ate up the knowledge, practically flinging himself at his desk with Thomas’s first round of homework. 

The only problem with that was that it was 1 in the morning and Roman could still see lamp light under Logan’s door. Oh boy…

Without much of a second thought, Roman tossed open Logan’s door, cringing slightly when it slammed into the wall. He couldn’t pay that much mind, however, because Logan didn’t flinch, which meant he was overworking more than Roman thought! Outrage!

“Loooogan!” Roman shouted, storming over to the desk and leaning over said side. “Do you realize what time it is?”

“I would say not,” Logan answered, flipping the page in the textbook. He rubbed at his eyes and sniffled slightly, but otherwise stayed silent and still.

Which was why he squeak when Roman picked him up was so hilarious - 

Nevermind that! Roman grunted as he lifted the logical side, spinning him slightly in the bridal carry before tossing him down on his bed. 

“Roman! What are you doing?!”

“Saving you from your obsessive little curiosity monster, obviously,” Roman said before flopping down unceremoniously beside Logan. Purely to make sure Logan stayed in bed.

Purely.

Obviously.

…

ANYWAY, as they laid there, one pinning the other down while the other glared daggers, the two slowly started to slip into sleep’s grasp. Logan drifted off first, but it was light sleep. Roman looked down at him and couldn’t help but give a soft smile, gently tightening his grip around Logan’s middle.

As Roman started to surrender to sleep, he vaguely remember kissing the side of Logan’s head, but he might’ve been dreaming. Either way, he woke up that next morning to Logan hugging him back, and that time he was sure he kissed the logical side. Not that Logan needed to be sure of that.


	40. Chapter 40

“You have something in your hair, um..... Do you want me to get it out?” Logince :>

* * *

Logan had noticed…something happening…with his feelings towards Roman. He found the prince’s ideas more and more endearing as the days went on, and he worried for Roman’s safety when he went off adventuring in one of his little worlds. Logan did not know quite to make of this. Best ignore it and stick to more logical things, like the fact that Roman had just come in from outside and was quite filthy.

“Roman?” Logan called, quite surprised by the creative side’s look.

“Don’t ask, don’t question it, don’t bring it up!” Roman fussed, sitting down and yanking off his boots. Logan scooted away slightly, instinctively not wanting their knees to touch. Roman rubbed at the dirt on his face angrily, swiping at it and praying it came off.

In the middle of all his fussing, Logan saw something bobbing in Roman’s hair. A leaf? Possibly?

“Roman,” Logan called to get his attention. “You have something in your hair…” 

“Where?” Roman asked, carding his hands through his bangs and hoping for the best.

“Do you…um, do you want me to get it out?” Logan asked, not sure why he was so flustered. It was just a leaf! It was just Roman’s hair! What was the big deal?!

“Yes, please,” Roman said with a sigh of defeat, tilting his head down. Logan scoffed and reached over to pluck the leaf from Roman’s hair, smoothing the locks down.

Which lead to him fixing all of Roman’s hair.

Which lead to him practically massaging Roman’s scalp.

“Um…Logan?” Roman called. Logan finally realized what kind of position the two were in, as apparently Roman had just realized. Roman had curled against Logan’s chest, sleepily resting his face to where he could hear the other’s heart beat. Roman also had put a hand around Logan’s waist, which Logan held on to with his free hand.

Neither of them had even realized it, but now they both sat too flustered to move. Neither wanted to be the first to break whatever calm had been created, and apparently, they didn’t have to.

Logan quickly kissed the top of Roman’s head, right where that darned leaf had been. “Yes, Roman?”

“Nevermind,” Roman said quickly, burying his face in the logical side’s stomach.


	41. Chapter 41

Logince: keeping warm and entertaining themselves during a snowstorm power outage

* * *

Thunder rumbled loudly overhead just after a flash of lightning, making Logan flinch as he walked towards the sofa where Roman sat. Of course there would be a storm like this after Christmas…Patton had gone with Virgil up to the anxious side’s room when the storm started, neither of them being fans of the noise whatsoever. 

Which just left Logan with Roman in the commons room.

…Great.

“What a wonderful way to wrap up Christmas,” Roman grumbled, reaching for the blanket that laid across the back of the sofa and tossing it over his legs as he switched on the television. Just in time for the power to go out.

… _Great_.

“You just had to insult the storm, didn’t you?” Logan snickered, crossing his arms as he tossed himself down on the sofa.

“You say that like it’s my fault the power went out!” Roman whined.

“Well, logically, it is. You insulted the electrical storm, which can knock out the power, and immediately after you did, we lost power. Makes sense to me,” Logan said with a shrug, teasing grin hiding just under the surface. 

“…You little sh-!”

“Roman.”

The creative side sighed and tossed his head back, not noticing when Logan stole the blanket from him. “Well…God only knows when the power will come back on…we could always play a word game?”

“Alright, any conditions?” Logan asked, knowing how Roman liked to play these games.

Roman smirked and scooted just a bit closer, taking the end of the blanket and jerking it back into his lap. “First one to not be able to think of a word has to do a dare from the other,” Roman offered. Logan narrowed his eyes in suspicion, ready to question the creative side’s condition. “Any dare, no limits, unless you’re scared of losing,” Roman added.

“Fine. I’ll start: Crofters,” Logan said.

Roman rolled his eyes and snickered. “Of course that’s what you start with…jam.”

“Toast.”

“Wine.”

“Pop.”

“…How are those two even remotely related, Logan?!”

“Both are beverages,” Logan said with a shrug. “Can you not think of anything?” he asked with a smirk, dragging the blanket back onto his lap.

Roman huffed and searched his head, ignoring Logan counting the seconds down. “Pepsi!”

“Coca-cola.”

“Dr. Pepper!”

“Sunkist.”

C-Crush!”

“Love.”

Once again, Roman paused to think, but this time it seemed slightly different. Logan once again began to count down the seconds on his hand, but just as he was about to put down his pinky, Roman finally shouted “Logan!” and the room froze.

“Wh - wait. You-you…youuuu…”

Roman’s face burned, but he still held up a hand and started to count off the seconds. The prince reached his pinky, and Logan still didn’t give a word, too in shock to say anything. “I win…” Roman mumbled out, covering face. He wasn’t too proud of his victory, but he still got to give Logan a dare anyway.

Not that he could go with his original plan; making Logan kiss him would be too obvious now.

“I - fine. What dare do you want to give me?” Logan asked exasperatedly.

Roman snickered at his tone of voice and sat up straight, snatching the blanket and laying it across his lap. “I dare you to tell me what word you were actually thinking of saying, but you didn’t.”

“What?” Logan’s eyes shot wide, his heart racing as he tried to think of something different. But, no matter what he tried, his mind still went back to the same word, and oh _god_ this was going to be so embarrassing. “I-I was thinking…um, kiss…”

Roman smiled, taking the end of Logan’s scarf and dragging him closer. “That sounds like a great idea, don’t you think?”

Now it was Logan’s turn to burn in his seat, and Roman melted at that look. Logan was so adorable; he desperately wanted to kiss him. But, apparently Roman was not going to be given that opportunity as Logan surged forward and their lips collided, Logan wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck and knocking them back against the couch cushions.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for alcohol and drunk character

Roman and Logan drink too much spiked eggnog

* * *

Roman groaned and shrugged Logan off his shoulder for the umpteenth time that hour. The logical side had apparently had one too many glasses of eggnog, and was surprisingly quite the happy drunk. Logan giggled and hung off of Roman’s sweater, admiring the stitching and babbling out compliments on it every few seconds.

“Y’know you’re…you’re real cool, Ro,” Logan said with a giggle, burying his face in the prince’s sleeve.

“I…beg your pardon?” Did Logan really just say that? Why did that make Roman’s heart flutter?

“You’re reaaaal cool and actu’y pretty smart,” Logan said, leaning back against the sofa cushions and giggling to himself. 

Roman turned to face him, and he couldn’t help the happy in his heart at not only hearing that come from Logan (who he…may or may not have had a crush on…you couldn’t prove anything), but seeing that huge grin on the usually stoic side’s lips. What Roman wouldn’t give to lean over and catch that grin…but he couldn’t. Not with Logan like this, at least.

“Hey!” Logan suddenly shouted, startling Roman from his train of thought. Logan sat up and scooted closer to Roman, taking either side of his face in his hands. “I have a reallyyyyy great idea,” he whispered.

“And what would that be, my love?” Roman asked, not too afraid to use that nickname when he was sure Logan wouldn’t remember anything the next morning.

“We should make out.”

Roman’s face turned a color that resembled his sash as he sputtered and tried to collect any sort of intelligible thought. “We-We should _what_?!”

“Hang on!” Logan got to his feet and stumbled toward the doorway to the kitchen, peaking in and waving to Patton and Virgil before returning with his prize, giggles slipping out as he plopped down unceremoniously beside the creative side. “Does this make it be’dder?” Logan asked, dangling the mistletoe over his head. “Mistletoe means kisses, right?”

“I…” Roman tried to think quickly, knowing that with Logan like this he could very quickly get upset and run off to pout, and that was something Roman did not want. So, Roman quickly leaned over to place a kiss on the logical side’s cheek.

And Logan pouted anyway. Roman couldn’t help but think it was an adorable look on him.

“Youuuu missed!” Logan whined, tossing his head against Roman’s shoulder and sighing loudly into it.

Roman snickered and rubbed Logan’s back comfortingly, placing another kiss on top of his head. “How about this, love,” he started, waiting for Logan to look up at him, “If you remember all of this tomorrow…and you still want to kiss me…then I will gladly cover you in as many kisses as you can stand, alright?”

Logan still tried to pout, taking the prince’s hand and bringing it up to his lips to kiss the knuckles before dropping their joined hands like they were dead weight. “Fine…”

“Very good, now why don’t we get you to bed?” Roman suggested as he moved Logan off his lap and got to his feet, offering the other a hand. But, once again, Logan pulled a pouty face. “What is, sweetheart?” 

Logan held out his arms, quietly asking to be carried and oh, _oh_ how Roman’s heart soared as he lifted the logical side into his arms. Logan snuggled against him as Roman carried him up to his room, little kisses finding their way onto Roman’s collar as they went. And if the next day Roman spent much of his time in Logan’s room…well, Patton and Virgil had been listening in anyway, so they had no reason to be concerned.


	43. Chapter 43

I got a prompt!! ( I think) : coffee shop au where logan is a barista & Roman is an actor and a regular in that coffee shop and they both are in love but dont know: pining ensues

* * *

There was a theater right across the street. Logan normally hated theater, finding the flashy shows and music annoying. The presence of that theater actually annoyed him, if he were honest, but he couldn’t quit his job just because of it.

It was his turn for opening shift, Monday morning was always his turn. He switched on all the machines, loaded the register, and started the coffee pots when the bell sounded over the door. He started his normal drone of a greeting, “Good morning, welcome to…” when finally looked up, and trailed off. 

The man that stood at his counter was gorgeous. He was tall, for one thing, especially compared to Logan’s pitiful 5 feet and 5 inches. His neat hair was a dirty blond, and a splattering of freckles across his entire face added to his beauty. He held a lopsided smile, and there was a certain twinkle in his eyes that had Logan’s tummy doing funny things. “U-uh…what…what can I get you?” Logan asked, clearing his throat as he logged onto the register to punch in the gorgeous stranger’s order.

“Hmm…” the man leaned on the counter and stared up at the menu board. “Can I get a medium blonde cappuccino with coconut milk…a blueberry muffin…aaaaand your number?” 

Logan felt his face light up bright pink at that last part, and he looked up through his bangs just to glare at the man. Had he been that obviously taken aback? Did this guy think it was funny to pick on him? “$8.43.” Logan gritted out.

The man seemed to flinch at that, and he pulled out a ten, handing it over without another word. 

“Can I get a name to put on the order?” Logan asked, rolling his eyes when the man smirked.

“You can try Roman…or you can just call me yours.”

“I’ll be right back, _Roman_.”

* * *

A week passed, and it was once again Monday morning. Logan was busy filling sugar containers when the bell over the door sounded. “Good morning, welco- Oh. You’re back.”

Roman came up to the counter, goofy grin on his face. “You’re here this time! Your buddy didn’t lie!”

“What are you talking about?” Logan felt his face flush for some reason, finding it odd that not only did this guy ask for him apparently, but he specifically came in _for him_.

“I’m across the street every Monday and Thursday for practice, but you weren’t here when I came in on Thursday. And, since I didn’t get your number last time, I have to do this the difficult way,” Roman said with a giggle.

“Do _what_ the difficult way?” Logan asked, face growing warmer. So many possibilities, and there were several ones that Logan would not mind being true.

“…Well, I just…you wanna go out sometime?” Roman asked. At first, Logan didn’t respond, and Roman started to flounder. “I just - you kinda, y’know, sorta acted like you liked me. Y’know at first! Then you kinda gave me a bad look when I tried to, um, flirt…but you’re really cute and…and I just kinda…y’know?”

“Roman,” Logan silenced him completely with that one word, sighing as he pulled out a notepad from his apron. He grabbed a pen, and scribbled down his number. “Here. Just - just to start talking, OK?” Roman smiled brightly and took the piece of paper, pulling out his phone and punching in the number quickly. “…I think you’re really cute, too…but are you going to order anything? There’s more customers coming in.”


	44. Chapter 44

Logan teaching Roman about space and Roman just having a sappy grin on his face because space nerd??

“…of course, red dwarfs last a very, very long time because of their size. The larger a star is, the faster it burns out. These huge stars can have as much as 150 times the mass of the Sun, and put out such incredible amounts of energy. Just take Eta Carinae for example, since it is one of the largest stars we know of. This star has 150 solar masses, and puts out _4 million_ times as much energy. I mean, our Sun has been quietly burning away for billions of years, and will keep going for billions more, but this thing has only been around for a few million years at best, and could explode and become a supernova at any moment!”

Roman stared on with a goofy grin on his face as Logan spoke. Such excitement was a good look on the nerd’s face, and Roman was soaking it up. Somehow, Roman couldn’t remember what secret switch he’d flipped but he was forever thankful he had, the creative side had gotten Logan started on talking about stars, and he hadn’t stopped talking since. All Roman could do was stare on with that sappy little smile he wore, chin resting in his hand as he tried to give Logan his full attention.

That attention did stay on Logan, however it moved from being on what words he was saying to the way he said them. Logan talked with his hands, moving in exaggerated ways as if they made his points clearer. He also held a smile, and a certain twinkle in his eyes. Those eyes, so beautiful…Roman found himself completely drowning out everything Logan said just to look into those eyes.

“…an…Roman? Roman!” 

“What?!” Roman jumped, blinking hard at the sudden jolt back to reality.

“You’re not listening to a word I’m saying, are you?” Logan asked, leaning heavily against the table the two of them were sat at. 

“What! I have been listening, excuse you!”

“Then what was I talking about?” Logan asked, sitting back with his arms crossed.

“…stars?”

“Roman…” Logan groaned. “Why did I even bother talking to you? Of course you zoned out; you don’t care!”

“Logan, that’s just not true,” Roman said, this time sounding much more serious. “I do care, but I was…distracted.”

“By what? There’s nothing else in here to dis-”

“By you, you nerd!” Logan’s eyes widened, and a blush crawled up his face as a little “oh…” fell from his lips. “Yes, I was quite distracted by you. Your cute little mannerisms, your pretty little mouth, and allllll those stars in your eyes. Who needs space when the brightest stars are looking right at me?”

Roman scooted his seat closer to Logan, cupping his chin in one hand and pulling Logan closer. “I have to say, you are quite adorable when you’re excited.”

“If you’re contemplating kissing me, I implore you do so quickly, rather than teasing me.”

“With pleasure, love.”

* * *


	45. Logicality

Hi! Can you do a logicality fic or drabble, where our lovely boys are cuddling or playing with each other's hair? Just something fluffy, please! Tysm!

* * *

“Aw, Logaaaan!” Patton cooed, retracting his hand to squeal into his hands. Huh, Logan hadn’t even realized Patton had a hand in his hair.

Apparently he was just _that_ tired. Oops.

Patton plopped his hand back down in Logan’s hair, massaging at the scalp once again. And, once again, Logan leaned into the touch. Logan couldn’t stand that he was giving into the touch so easily, but at this point the affection was much more desirable than reading his book. 

The logical side found it hard to keep his eyes open, forcing them wide as soon as they fluttered shut. Yes, he realized it was against everything he stood for to refuse himself a full eight hours of rest, but it also went against everything in himself to allow himself to be what Patton considered “cute” right in front of him.

When did his head get on Patton’s shoulder? No, no, this wouldn’t do. Logan pulled his head up and let it drop toward his lap effectively curling his whole body forward. Patton rubbed his back, scratching gently and kneading certain tension spots. Oh, _god_ , Logan tried _so hard_ to not melt under the touch. _Why_ did Patton have to be good at that?!

Even still, no matter how hard he tried, Logan soon found it impossible to hold his eyes open. He started to fall to the side, his body seeming to gravitate toward Patton, until he sprawled out across the moral side’s lap.

“Belly rubs?” Patton asked, teasing tone present. He drummed lightly on Logan’s stomach, making him flinch and curl up.

“Absolutely not!” Logan fussed, rolling so he protected his stomach. He rested his head on the arm of the sofa and tapped Patton’s wrist to get his attention. Logan blushed and flinched when Patton excitedly buried a hand back in his hair.

“Logaaaan, you’re so cute!”

Logan would have fussed again, had he not fallen asleep.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spideypool mentions

Logicality deciding on a couple's Halloween costume

* * *

“Ooo, we could be a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich!” Patton suggested excitedly, flopping down on the sofa beside Logan with a costume catalog. 

“And why? What purpose would that serve besides making us both look ridiculous?” Logan asked, arms crossed. 

“Because I could hug you all evening to mix the peanut butter and jelly!”

Logan cringed and shook his head, flipping the page in the catalog. “Never say that again.”

Patton huffed and leaned heavily on Logan, looking once more. “We could be Spiderman and Deadpool! Or! Minions!”

“I’m not dressing up as a minion.”

“SHAGGY AND SCOOBY!”

“One of us would be a dog, and the other would have even poorer grammar than usual!”

“You don’t have to act like them, Logan,” Patton snickered. “Just dress up!”

“Then what is the purpose?!”

Logan was getting frustrated, Patton knew. Halloween wasn’t exactly Logan’s favorite time of the year, and he was only agreeing to participate because of Patton. Maybe Patton should just give up for a while and let Logan rest…

“…I suppose Deadpool wouldn’t be that bad…”

Patton looked over at Logan with a huge grin, enveloping the logical side in a hug. “It’ll be tons of fun; I promise!” Patton squealed before pressing a wet kiss to Logan’s cheek.


	47. Chapter 47

Is it cold outside or are you blushing logicality

* * *

There was something so intriguing about the snow, Logan thought. The way it just floated down, danced in the air. The reassuring knowledge that each snowflake he saw was unique and nothing like the one beside it. He supposed that the intrigue was behind him now sitting in the window seat watching it snow. Everything was so peaceful and tranquil…Logan wished nothing more than for this to last.

“What’cha doing, Teach?”

“Patton!” Logan shouted, nearly knocking the moral side in the chin when he jumped. “Wh-what - why did you -”

“Awww, is it cold out there or are you _blushing_?” Patton asked with a giggle.

“You…you startled me!” Logan insisted, hopping to his feet and pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Uh-huh, sure that’s the reason your face is so red,” Patton teased. Logan huffed and rolled his eyes, pinching his nose. He hoped that would be enough to calm his burning face, but it seemed that fate was against him as a tiny squeak came out with what was supposed to be a sigh. “Awww!” Patton cooed, reaching over to take one of Logan’s hands. “That was so cute!”

“No…no, it really - it really wasn’t, Pat…” Logan said, flustered more and more with each passing second. He just wanted one peaceful moment! Why did it have to be _Patton_ that walked by?! It just wasn’t fair, that little ball of precious energy always destroyed Logan’s thought process.

“Hey, Logan…” Patton called much more softly this time, and Logan opened his eyes he hadn’t realized were screwed shut. Patton gave him a soft smile and swung their still joined hands. “Do you mind if I join you? Snow watching can get awfully chilly…”

Now, how could anyone say no to that? Logan gave a quick smile and such a small nod, one could argue he didn’t even nod. But, it was enough for Patton, who dragged Logan down onto his lap and cuddled him close.

“P-Patton, I don’t think that was necessary-”

“Shush, yes it was!” Patton insisted, nuzzling his face into Logan’s hair.


	48. Chapter 48

Oh god I want MORE I'm not even a huge Logicality fan but this one feels too perfect “Quit smiling at me, I can’t stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that.”

* * *

“…of course, seasons tend to last 21 years on Uranus, which is incredible, but not…” Logan looked up at Patton’s face, pausing when he saw that look. That oh so Patton look that the other two apparently never saw. Logan coughed and tried to continue speaking. “not nearly as incredible as Venus not having any ses-seascions - seasons…”

Patton giggled and shifted in his seat, that grin on his face only growing, if possible. Logan tried to smother the blush on his face, squirming under the gaze.

“ Quit smiling at me, I can’t stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that,” Logan fussed before he realized just how that sounded. He watched as Patton’s eyes widened, but he knew he couldn’t take it back at this point, and when Patton’s face changed again - 

“Logan.”

“Y-yes?”

“You’re really cute when you’re flustered.”

Logan’s face went red and he dropped his face into his arms, screaming into his elbow. Patton had never loved him more than right then.


	49. Royality

Could you do a Royality fic? where they go to a haunted house and patton is super scared so roman protects him'^-^

* * *

“Are you sure you want to go in here, Pat?” Roman asked for the umpteenth time, giving the moral side’s hand another squeeze.

“Of course! You guys all wanted to go, and it seems like lots of fun!”

Roman bit his lip as they all inched up in line. Screams and yells could be heard from inside, and a quick look over at Patton let Roman see just how nervous he was. They continued to inch up until they finally entered the haunted house.

It didn’t take long for an actor to pop out and screech loudly. Patton jumped and squealed, clinging to Roman’s entire arm.

“I’m here, Pat,” Roman said sweetly. Patton whined and laid his head on Roman’s shoulder as they walked through. More actors popped out and scared them, and each time Patton found himself hiding behind Roman, not that the creative side was complaining.

At the sound of chainsaws, however, Roman went into panic mode. He had to protect Patton; he just couldn’t stand seeing the moral side upset.

As soon as he saw the masked chainsaw wielder, Roman had ahold of Patton’s hand tightly and he ducked away, slinking to the other side. Patton cried out at the sudden jerk away, but one look at the offending horror show in front of him had Patton cowering. Roman yanked Patton against himself, glaring as the chainsaw man came closer.

“Nope, back!” Roman yelled. The man kept coming closer, an evil little laugh escaping him. “I said back!” Roman yelled. He would’ve stayed and held his ground had Patton not suddenly tugged him away. With Patton in the lead, they were out of the house in mere seconds, panting and struggling with breath in the parking lot.

“Ro, next time, let’s just leave.”

“Agreed…” Roman mumbled, coughing into his elbow. Wow, Patton could move when he wanted to. 

“But, thanks for trying to protect me!” Patton said with a giggle. Roman looked up and grinned, nodding and pulling Patton in for another hug. “My big, strong prince!” Patton cooed.

“Anything for you.” Roman pressed a kiss to the side of Patton’s head, hugging him as tightly as he could. The other two emerged not long after in a similar state, not that Roman cared much.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: tickle fic

platonic royality where roman tickles Patton to make him happy; and Patton loves it

* * *

Anyone that had spent any amount of time around Patton knew that he was normally very happy, very bubbly, and very, very fun to be around. However, everyone, even Patton, had sad days.

It seemed to hit him almost out of no where. Just a few hours prior, Patton had been just fine. He’d spent all of breakfast piling pancakes on each of the other sides’ plates and making too many puns to count. After breakfast, he disappeared into his room to get ready for the day, only he took an abnormal amount of time to come back out.

To say Roman was concerned was an understatement. Heck, they were all worried. It was when Roman came into the commons room and saw Patton lying face down on the sofa with a box of cookies sitting on the arm of the couch that he decided something needed to be done.

“Patton?” Roman called, stooping down beside the moral side. Patton made a tiny noise in recognition, giving a slight wiggle as he groaned into the cushion. “You alright there, Padré?”

“Noooo,” Patton whined. “I’m saaaad!”

Roman cooed and rubbed Patton’s back lightly. Just as he ghosted a bit too close to the moral side’s ribs, however, he heard a tiny giggle. Huh. Well, that was one way to fix his dear, poor, sad friend. “Fear not, Patton!” Roman started dramatically, jumping to his feet. “I shall vanquish your sadness once and for all!”

And, with that, Roman dug his fingers into Patton’s sides. Loud squeals escaped him as Patton twitched to curl in on himself. He batted at Roman’s hands and couldn’t hold in the snorts of laughter. When Roman let up on the tickling, hovering instead over a giggly Patton, that was when he noticed something else was off. Patton snatched one of his hands and laid it back on his belly, practically begging with his eyes for Roman to continue.

“You sneaky little-!”

“I love you, Roooooman!”

After that, Patton owed Roman two hours of cuddling to pay for “emotional turmoil” he had to experience. Not like Roman didn’t continue to goose Patton with tiny bouts of tickles in between. Roman just loved Patton’s laugh, and he loved seeing Patton so happy.


	51. Chapter 51

Okay, what about Patton playing house in the leaves? Making small divider walls, and roman is messing it all up and fighting the leaves on the wind ("Ho! A foe approaches, I shall slay thee!") But Patton just goes with it and incorporates it into his own game. Bonus if Logan and Virgil are just watching from the sideline silently, one of them recording the events

* * *

Patton definitely didn’t just destroy the leaf pile to make a house. Absolutely not. That’d be ridiculous… He’d carefully taken apart the leaf pile and just so happened to arrange the leaves neatly into the general appearance of a floorplan. 

Patton sat in the middle of his “kitchen” fixing a nice, healthy, leaf sandwich when he heard the sound of crunching leaves from behind. 

Leaves began to rain down, and when Patton turned around he saw Roman…fighting leaves? Possibly?

“Roman, love, why are you fighting the leaves?” Patton asked.

“These evil beings are attempting to harm you!” Roman shouted as he slashed at the air and kicked up leaves.

“Well, they can’t do that if I have all the windows shut in the house!” Pat reasoned, patting the ground beside himself. “Get in here out of the cold and get some lunch! I’ve fixed some sandwiches!” Roman huffed and took a seat beside Patton, careful not to disturb any of the leaf walls.

And, from inside, Virgil and Logan snickered and watched. The two outside were so cute together, even Logan had to admit it.


	52. Chapter 52

aaaaaaaaa um um um royality and pumpkin patches, maybe? finding the perfect pumpkin to make halloween spoopy?

* * *

“Oooh, what about this one?” Patton asked, letting go of Roman’s hand to stoop down and pick up a tall lime green pumpkin.

“Possibly,” Roman said, leaning over Patton and resting his chin on the moral side’s head. “But perhaps we could find one that is rounder and maybe…redder.”

“Or one that’s blue!” Patton added, putting the green pumpkin down and taking Roman’s hand back in his. 

Roman snickered and nodded, swinging their arms as they continued to search. He only stopped when heard Patton gasp. “What is it?” he asked as he turned, only to see Patton hunched over a red pumpkin covered in blue warts.

“It could be a witch!” Patton exclaimed excited, hauling the (actually quite large) pumpkin up in his arms and practically vibrating in his shoes with happiness.

Roman couldn’t help be grin, and that grin grew and grew until he burst into a fit of giggles, nodding as he helped Patton load the pumpkin onto their wagon. He couldn’t say no to that face. And maybe they also found a baby blue pumpkin with red stripes that they just _had_ to get as well…


	53. Chapter 53

“Awe, you’re blushing like a rose” royality? (If you write that..) if not any ship you want

* * *

Patton thought it was adorable how much Roman blushed under any sort of affection. The normally romantic, grand-gestured side melted with just the tiniest things, and Patton thought it was absolutely adorable. Which was precisely why Patton kissed him as much as he did.

“Good morning, sleepyhead!” Patton greeted as Roman walked into the kitchen. He’d been fixing breakfast, so it was no surprise that the smell of blueberry muffins had attracted someone else.

“Morning, Patton…” Roman greeted through a yawn. He flopped unceremoniously into his chair and rested his chin in his hand, watching Patton cook with a lazy grin on his face.

Patton could practically feel Roman’s eyes on him, which made him turn to face the other. “What?” he asked with a snicker. 

“Nothing!” Roman said quickly, dropping his gaze and placing his hands in his lap. “Nothing…at…all…”

“Uh-huh.” Patton crossed the distance between them and leaned down, ever prepared to place a kiss on Roman’s cheek if only to wake the prince up. But, it seemed Roman was more awake than Patton originally thought as he turned his head and gave a quick kiss to the moral side’s cheek. Patton’s eyes went wide, and he felt himself leaning forward and his face growing hotter.

“Aw, you’re blushing like a rose!” Roman practically squealed. His hands shot up to grab either side of Patton’s face as he began to pepper the other with tiny chaste kisses, and all Patton could manage to do was giggle and squirm. That is, until Patton finally got a good enough angle to kiss Roman on the lips.

Their burning faces gave the stove a run for its money.


	54. Chapter 54

I need to stop but these are too freaking cute and I'm still squealing from the last one “How do you always manage to look so captivating?” Royality! I'm trying to match the quotes with the ships. That one just seems like something Roman would say.

* * *

“What?” Patton asked, snickering when he saw how Roman was looking at him. The royal had his chin in his hand and a goofy grin on his lips. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Roman snickered as Patton shoved his shoulder lightly, repositioning so that his hands were on either side of his face as he sighed. “How do you always manage to look so _captivating_?” Roman asked, giggling as Patton blushed and hid his face.

“Very funny, Roman!” Patton said, leaning over to quickly steal a kiss. As he got to his feet, Patton felt Roman take one of his hands, effectively coming to a halt when Roman pinned the captured hand against his chest.

“You know I am in no way joking, my love. You are as captivating as the night sky, and as lovely as the sweetest song of a bird.”

Patton dropped his head onto Roman’s shoulder, surrendering to the sweet words of his most wonderful boyfriend.


	55. Prinxiety

I kinda like fics where Roman and Verge act like brothers, would you write that?

* * *

Now, when one hears random thumping around followed by grunts and curses, one gets curious, no? Normally Logan would not get so curious as to actually investigate, but when he heard Roman’s distinct screech…well, who would want to miss whatever was happening to Princey?

What he didn’t expect to find when he stepped into the commons room was Virgil and Roman on the floor…wrestling?

“You can’t get me down that easily, Hot Topic Sale!” Roman taunted, dashing around on all fours.

“Watch me!” Virgil shouted before jumping right onto Roman’s back. With an ‘oof!’ and dramatic cry of ‘pain’, Roman allowed Virgil to roll him onto his back (not without the anxious side accidentally squishing himself, of course). Virgil stood on his knees and smirked triumphantly over Roman, claiming victory.

“What on Earth are you two doing?” Logan finally asked just as Virgil leapt over Roman’s “dead body,” (seriously, dangling you tongue out the side of your mouth was a little much).

Virgil jerked his head up and gave a giggle, poking Roman’s face. “Playing Lion’s Den since there’s not much to do.” He rolled over top of Roman, ignoring the sounds of distress coming from his “dead prey.”

Suddenly Roman flung himself up and pointed accusingly at Virgil. “He’s a cheater at this game!”

“Nu-uh!”

“Ya-huh!”

“Liar!”

“Cheater!”

“Children…” Logan sighed, shaking his head as he left the two to their devices. 

“I dare you to kiss a frog, Princey.”

“OK, no, no!” Sometimes the days Roman and Virgil got along and acted like brothers were worse than the days they were at each other’s throats.


	56. Chapter 56

you were asking for prixiety prompts so here you go “S-Stop looking at me like that! You’re making me blush…”

* * *

Virgil did not like mornings. Not one little bit. Before, he used to just stay in his room until noon, slap on some eye shadow and slink out the door with his usual grumpy expression. Now? Now Patton woke him up at 7:30 on the dot, and expected him to be downstairs for breakfast by no later than 7:40.

Now, Virgil, since he did not like mornings, tested his luck every morning. He pushed his roll-out-of-bed time back about 30 seconds every morning. He’d been stuck on getting out of bed at 7:39 and getting ready hastily for about two weeks, but this morning was to be different. What was the worst Patton would do to him? Come knock on his door and tell him to come downstairs?

…

…Turns out the worst Patton would do was actually waltz into his room and pick him up and carry him downstairs in his pajamas.

Patton placed him in his usual chair beside Roman, and Virgil tried very hard to not squeak. A blush set on his face, and he tried to hide his face in his hand.

“Let’s try to get downstairs for breakfast a little quicker, kiddo! We can’t have everything going cold!” Patton fussed gently, dropping a kiss on top of Virgil’s head. “Bacon?”

Once Virgil’s plate was filled on he started to eat, that’s when he started to feel someone watching him. He glanced over at his side to see Roman looking at him. He had this weird look on his face, almost like he was half asleep or something? Roman’s eyes were half lidded, and the lazy grin on his face turned Virgil’s stomach and heart into quite the acrobats. He tried to ignore it, tried to play it off as Roman being weird, but the longer breakfast dragged on, the worse the stare seemed to get. 

Virgil chanced another glance at Roman, who leaned his cheek into one palm and still held that grin. Virgil could feel his face heating up, either from anxiety or embarrassment he wasn’t sure. What was Roman trying to do to him?! He couldn’t take it anymore!

“S-Stop looking at me like that! You’re making me blush…” He cringed at his own words, only blushing harder as they fell from his lips. Now Logan and Patton looked at them, and Virgil just wanted to fall through the floor.

Suddenly it felt like Roman sat closer, and Virgil checked out of the corners of his eyes. Sure enough, Roman sat up and was far too close for Virgil’s comfort.

“The blush suits you, though, makes you even cuter than usual,” Roman said sweetly. He got to his feet and cleared his plate, leaving the room and leaving Virgil with a wink and a sly look.

Once he was gone, Virgil let his whole face be taken over by his blush, and he let his head fall to the table. “Fuck mornings.”

“Virgil! Language!”


	57. Chapter 57

hey there, I love your writing :3 you are so talented! here's sentence prompt cause you said you wanted to write prinxiety “What? No. I wasn’t aiming for your hand. I was reaching for the, uh- popcorn.”

* * *

"Oooo what movie did you guys choose?!” came Patton’s voice from the kitchen, his head poking out the doorway at Virgil and Logan. Logan held up the box for The First Pokemon Movie, and Patton couldn’t help but giggle. 

Roman peaked his head out as well to see the choice, but instead of his eyes falling on the movie, he let them fall on Virgil, who sat on the sofa with a heavy crochet blanket in his lap. He looked adorable, Roman had to admit to himself, with the small smile on his face as Logan crawled over to the DVD player to put in their choice and the sleeves of his hoodie tugged over his hands. Oh, Roman had a plan alright, and it for darn sure was going to work.

Patton nudged Roman out the doorway with a giggle and knowing look, glancing back at the prince to see the blush on his face. “Logan, you should sit beside me!” Patton said in that oh so cheery voice of his, and the brain didn’t think much of the request.

Logan just shrugged and flopped down at Patton’s side, Virgil on Patton’s other side. Which left just one option for Roman, and oh Patton _knew_. Roman burned in his shoes as he carried his bowl of popcorn over to Virgil’s other side and sat down, possibly sitting a bit too close for friends, but a quick glance at Virgil showed he didn’t really seem to mind. If anything, Virgil cuddled closer? Or maybe Roman’s hopeful, wishful thinking was playing tricks on him.

The movie dragged on, in Roman’s opinion. He tried putting his arm across the back of the sofa, but Virgil started to snuggle into Patton’s side and prop his feet up in Roman’s lap. Roman tried leaning against Virgil, but the anxious side leaned forward after some more popcorn. No matter what Roman tried to do, Virgil seemed to counter him, and it was starting to get frustrating. He had to do something! His plan was failing him! He couldn’t get past step 1: cuddling!

“Uh, Roman?”

Oh, that was Virgil’s voice.

…Why was that Virgil’s voice?

“Are you trying to holding my hand?”

Roman stilled himself and looked down, blushing bright when he saw how he’d placed his hand on top of Virgil’s. “What? No. I wasn’t aiming for your hand. I was reaching for the, uh- popcorn.” Roman moved his hand away quickly and dove for the bowl on the coffee table, adverting his eyes and praying to every god and goddess he could think of that Virgil wouldn’t run away.

“Roman…?” Virgil called again, and it was easy to hear the nervousness in his own voice, despite it not being over a whisper.

“Y-yeah?”

This time, Roman did look over at Virgil’s face, which was a matching shade of scarlet. Virgil’s eyes shifted for a second, then fell back on Roman, and before he could stop himself he shut his eyes and scooted a bit closer to Roman, snatching up his slightly salted hand and lacing it with his. Roman hesitated for a second, but ultimately took his stolen hand and placed the arm around Virgil’s shoulders, letting the anxious side curl against him as he squeezed his hand.

With step 1 complete, Roman could now move on to step 2: marriage.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: eating disorder

oooh okay prompts-how about virgil who has difficulty choosing something to eat when he's particularly anxious (too many choices, nothing sounds appealing, etc), so roman notices and prepares a big dinner date and goes for a massive wow factor???

* * *

Roman hadn’t seen Virgil eat anything all day. During breakfast, Virgil had turned down everything offered to him besides a glass of orange juice, and it was a great breakfast! Patton had found a new recipe for wild berry pancakes, and sides of hashbrowns, sausage, and eggs were all divine, so what was Virgil’s problem?

Lunchtime had gone and passed without Virgil ever stepping foot in the kitchen, and that was when Roman truly started to worry. Usually Virgil would at least grab a pack of peanut butter crackers, but nothing at all? No, instead the anxious side was spread out on the sofa with his headphones on and his phone in hand.

No snacks, no ill-timed meals, nothing all day long. Roman was sure the only thing besides the orange juice from breakfast that had entered Virgil’s mouth was a can of Dr. Pepper around 3 o’clock…oh, he had to fix this.

* * *

Around 5 o’clock, Virgil started to wonder where on Earth Roman had disappeared to. He thought for a moment that maybe Roman had gone to the kitchen after a snack, and the growling in his stomach tried to prompt him to head that direction as well. However, Virgil squashed the thought and shook his head. He couldn’t try to fix something, not until he could be sure none of the others would see him.

The idea of eating sounded absolutely horrible, ever since breakfast when Patton plopped down a plate of pancakes that were so totally new, Virgil couldn’t stomach the thought of food. He’d gotten used to handling the scent of hashbrowns, as they were one of Patton’s favorites, and he even was used to the smell of sausage and bacon, though they were still bad. But, something completely new on top of those smells drove away any thought Virgil had of scarfing down a few spoonfuls of egg.

The fear that Patton would pull something else new out for lunch kept Virgil out of the kitchen for the rest of the day, but he knew he would get too weak if he didn’t get something, so when he was sure Patton was gone, he quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper to keep his sugar good.

That had been two hours before, and Virgil was starting to get his appetite back. Maybe some chicken nuggets? He could heat them up when everyone else went to bed, and then no one would have to know what he’d eaten all day.

“Oh, Virgil!” came Roman’s voice from the top of the stairs, pulling Virgil out of his meal planning. “You should come up here, I have a surprise for you!”

Virgil furrowed his brow and tried to ask what the surprise was, since he absolutely loathed surprises, but Roman just giggled and came down to snatch his hand. Roman dragged Virgil up the stairs and into his room, continuing to drag Virgil through the wardrobe against the far wall until they came into a huge, glamorous dining hall.

Now, that’s one way to catch your boyfriend off guard. “Uh, Roman? What’s this?”

Roman giggled and pulled out the chair at the head of the table for Virgil take a seat in. “I noticed that you haven’t exactly been eating today, so I thought I’d treat you to something nice!” Roman said proudly as he placed a sweet kiss on Virgil’s cheek.

“Oh, no, th-this isn’t necessary, Ro!”

“Nonsense! It certainly wasn’t an inconvenience, if that’s what is going through your head, honey bun,” Roman said. With a snap of his fingers, waiters and waitresses came out the swinging doors behind them, and one by one they all sat out dish after dish along the table, taking their leave as Roman took his seat. “What would you like first, love?”

Virgil swallowed hard, eyes scanning over everything in front of him. There were several dishes that he didn’t even know - was that supposed to be a casserole? Was that supposed to be macaroni and cheese? Why did it have vegetables in it?! Even the meats Virgil would normally go for were ruined - the chicken coated in something that turned it yellow and covered in so much seasoning that it burned Virgil’s nose from it’s place halfway down the table. The ham and turkey weren’t much better, either one covered in dinner gravy - and what was that green stuff?! Vegetable dishes piled on the table as well, and Virgil was sure that was supposed to lasagna? He’d only ever seen that crap in Garfield comics, so he didn’t have much to go on. It was so incredibly overwhelming, and Virgil couldn’t help but feel tears start to prick his eyes as a hand shot up to cover his sensitive nose.

“Virgil? What’s wrong?” Now Roman sounded concerned. He tugged back Virgil’s chair and stooped in front of him, one hand resting on his knee and the other finding it’s way behind Virgil’s ear - that same spot he used to calm Virgil down loads of times before. “Virgil, baby, what’s the matter?”

Virgil lost it. He was a pool of tears in a matter of seconds. He tugged his feet up into the chair and sobbed into his knees, which had Roman panicking. The prince was quick to scoop Virgil up in his arms, heart shattering when Virgil only cried harder, and he carried him back out to his room. Roman laid Virgil down on his bed, and the poor thing just curled up and cried harder.

“Virgil, love, what’s going on?” Roman asked, running a finger behind Virgil’s ear and playing with his hair just a bit.

It took a moment for Virgil to calm down enough to speak, swallowing the lump in his throat to let his vocal cords free. “I-I…uh,” he scooted a bit closer, curling up in Roman’s lap. “I don’t…I just…don’t want food…”

Roman sighed and held his boyfriend close, resting a cheek on the top of his head. “Virge, you have eat. You can’t survive on orange juice and soda.”

“I can try,” Virgil whined out, burying his face in Roman’s chest. “It’s all _gross_ , Ro!” he cried, and Roman might as well have just ripped his heart out and threw it out the window. It wouldn’t have been as awful as seeing Virgil so torn up over this.

“How is it all gross, baby?” Roman asked. He didn’t quite understand how one could hate all food, and he’d certainly seen Virgil put away his fair share of pizza slices…though they were all cheese pizzas…

Virgil shook his head and clung tighter to Roman, wincing when his stomach betrayed him and let out a growl. “I don’t want anything,” he whined. “It’s all bad today…”

“What do you mean?”

“The pancakes.”

Oh. They were new. Was that the problem? When Roman asked, Virgil just nodded and pressed his nose into his chest again before he even dared to speak.

“They were new and they weren’t _right_! That’s not _pancakes_!” Virgil insisted. “They got ruined…and the hashbrowns and sausage…”

“You don’t like them, either?”

“They make me sick if I smell them…”

Roman couldn’t help but coo, rocking Virgil slightly as the poor thing started to truly calm down.

“I just wanted eggs, Ro..those are OK, the rest was bad…”

“I’m so sorry, Virgil,” Roman said, and he truly was. He didn’t quite know what was wrong with his boyfriend, nor how this issue had never come up before, but he desperately wanted to help. Especially when he heard Virgil’s stomach give a complaint once again. “Virgil, honey, is there anything you think you could eat right now? What’s OK?”

“Chicken nuggets…the ones in the yellow bag, not the others…” Virgil admitted eventually, wincing as Roman got to his feet.

“Ketchup?”

Virgil shook his head vigorously. Roman placed a kiss on the side of Virgil’s head before stepping out of his room to go fix the chicken nuggets. If it was all Virgil could even think of eating right then, then it would have to do. They could talk specifics of this issue later, but for the moment Roman was only concerned with making sure Virgil didn’t go hungry because of him.


	59. Chapter 59

for the prinxiety prompts “What? No! I wasn’t staring… I-I was looking at something behind you!” (btw I love your writing!)

* * *

“Roman, you’re staring,” Virgil said, jarring Roman back to reality. 

Roman blinked once, twice, thrice before his gave way to a pink shade and he shrunk back as he tried to think of an excuse. “What? No! I wasn’t staring… I-I was looking at something behind you!” he tried, and cringed as Virgil quirked a brow at him.

Virgil checked behind himself, finding nothing there but a wall. “And what something would that be, Roman?”

“Uh…” _Drat_ , he didn’t think that through, did he?

“I know you think I’m hot and all, but flat out staring’s a little much, don’t you think?” Virgil teased, snickering at how he could fluster Roman so easily.

“I-I never said-!” Roman sighed in frustration, rather not wanting to let Virgil tease him so much. A little idea popped in Roman’s head, and before he could stop himself he shot out of his seat and lifted the anxious side up by the waist.

“R-Roman, what the f-!” Virgil clung tight to Roman’s neck and latched his legs onto Roman’s waist, praying that he not drop him. “What are you doing?!”

Roman could feel the poor thing’s heart beating against his, Virgil clung so close. He could feel the heat radiating off Virgil’s face, too, and for a moment he felt bad for scaring him so badly. So, just to finish his little idea to flirt, Roman spun them around and walked forward until Virgil’s back pressed against a window. 

“There, now there’s plenty of things behind you. Trees, flowers, sky, the sun, birds, and butterflies…of course, none of those butterflies are as grand as the ones you give me, and none of the beauty out there could ever compete with yours, now could it, my little storm cloud?”

“Uh…I, uh - you…” Virgil didn’t have much room to run, nor could he seem to look anywhere but at Roman’s face. He tried to keep his eyes trained in Roman’s, but they fell to the prince’s lips, and for a moment Virgil considered the possibility that he could…he could… “Mphm!” …or Roman could.


	60. Chapter 60

Roman is talking to Virgil about a problem he has with ideas or something and then Virgil gives a really good and obvious answer and Roman says something like "Omg thank you!" and just kisses Virgil on the lips. They're both shocked and when Roman starts apologizing, Virgil kisses him again. Cliche I know.

* * *

“Dang, Princey, I can hear the gears turning in your head from over here!” Virgil said, propping his feet up on the table. “What are you thinking so hard about?”

Roman groaned and dropped his head to the table before letting it shoot back up, hands dragging down his face. “I can’t think! I’m stuck here! So far I’ve got that the prince goes to save the princess from the clutches of a horrible dragon, but it’s just too cliche! I just - can’t _think_ of anything _better_!”

Virgil hadn’t expected an honest answer, so he knew that Roman had to be absolutely exhausted, desperate. “You could always have a plot twist that’s, like, turns out the prince misunderstood the townspeople and the dragon actually is the princess…?” Virgil suggested with a shrug, trying to play it off as some stupid off-hand comment just in case Roman hated it.

But, instead of a scoff or snort, Roman fixed his gaze straight forward, a look of amazement and utter relief mixing well on his face. “Oh my god, Virgil, you’re a freaking genius, thank you!” Roman shot toward him and snatched the sides of Virgil’s face, squishing his cheeks together as he pressed a kiss hard to Virgil’s lips. 

The realization of what he was doing set in, then, and Roman quickly let Virgil go and plopped back down in his seat. “V-Virgil, I’m so sorry! I just…I got excited, and then you, I - you -”

Virgil shook his head and rubbed at the blush on his face, pulling his feet down from the table as he coughed into his hand. “I, uh…I didn’t, y’know, mind it, Princey…if you wanna, y’know, d-do that again?”

3…2…1…Roman shot out of his seat again and sunk down onto Virgil’s lap, tugging the anxious side closer by his hoodie and mashing their lips together once more. His story idea could wait, this story was a bit more interesting.


	61. Assorted

oH Virgil wears foundation cause when he blushes he blushes HARD one day he stumbles downstairs without makeup and blushes at a flirty comment from Princey and Pat freaks out cause the lil blushing shadowling is the cutest thing ever -Rae

* * *

Virgil just needed coffee. He needed coffee, and food. Food - he wanted pancakes. Waffles. Waffles were better than pancakes. But, Patton’s pancakes were better than waffles…he could probably convince Patton to make him some chocolate chip pancakes if could pull a strong enough pouty face.

“He awakes!” Roman suddenly shouted, startling Virgil. The anxious side lost his footing and slipped on the steps, tumbling down until he landed on the floor. “Oh sh-”

“Virgil!” Patton was by his side in no time flat, sitting Virgil up and holding the back of his head. “Are you alright? That was quite the…fall…”

“Holy Smokey Eye…”

“I-I’m fine, really it’s OK,” Virgil said, waving off Patton’s concern. He could feel his face heating up, which wasn’t uncommon for Virgil. It didn’t take much til light his face up in red, which was he was quite liberal with the makeup. 

Wait.

Did he put any on before leaving his room…?

“ _Ohhhh_ , kiddo, you’re so _cute_!” Patton squealed.

“I thought the eye shadow was permanent,” Roman commented, stooping down beside Patton. “And pink is a good color on you.”

Virgil wanted to scream. His whole face burned at the comment, and he just wanted to go hide in his room for ten billion years.

“Aww, you’re such a cute lil blushing shadowling!” 

“Patton, please,” Virgil’s voice cracked. Gah, he was so embarrassed. He was never going to live this down.

“You are quite adorable, though, I have to admit.”

Welp, time for hiding. Good thing Logan’s door was always open, maybe they could start a “Always Get Embarrassed By Patton and Roman” club?


	62. Chapter 62

I’m so sad after that video...if you can. Could we have a polysanders fluffy extravaganza? I can’t Handle This (Context: this was written right after Moving On)

* * *

“Smile, Logan!” Patton called from behind, startling the logical side when a camera fell in front of his face. The flash went off and Patton retracted the camera with a giggle. “Aw, it’s so cute!”

“Pat, what are you doing?” Logan asked as he spun around in his chair, confusion written on his face.

“Noooooothing,” Patton said, twisting at the hips. “Gotta go!”

* * *

Virgil hated having his picture taken, that much Patton knew. But, when he saw the anxious side sitting there doing _really neato, my goodness_ makeup, well he couldn’t help himself. Patton produced his camera and “stealthily” hid himself from Virgil’s line of sight.

The camera went off, and by the time Virgil looked up, Patton was gone and Virgil could hear the distant sound of snickering.

* * *

Getting Roman’s picture was a lot easier than getting the other two’s. Patton simply left his camera in the commons room over night, and when he checked it the next morning, he found that it was filled with roughly 50 selfies - all of which were Princey’s. Some of them even had the other two, but they both gave Roman glares in the photos. Still, it made Patton smile.

* * *

Logan thought it was strange. For over a week at this point, he’d felt like someone was always watching him. Granted, when he turned around he usually saw Patton standing there with his hands behind his back. 

The moral side had also gotten very fond of whistling, both Logan and Virgil noticed.

So, when Logan saw the camera Roman had been flaunting around a few nights before just sitting on the table, Logan let his curiosity get the best of him. He clicked the camera on and pulled up the photos, confusion falling over his face. All the photos were of them. So many pictures of Logan, Roman, and Virgil. So many Roman selfies, so many confused and startled Logan looks, and so many concentrated faces from Virgil. Heck, even a few photos of Logan reading to Virgil…

And yet, there were no pictures of Patton. Interesting. “Roman!” Logan called.

“Yeeees, Pocket Protector?” 

Logan held out the camera, letting Roman look through the photos. “Do you see the issue with these pictures?” Logan asked.

“Yeah…how come _all_ of mine are just selfies?! Why do you and Virgil get your photos taken for you?!”

Logan sighed and shook his head. “No…who’s missing from all of these?”

Roman looked once more, eyes widening when it finally clicked. “Patton!” Roman scrolled even farther through the photos before grumbling to himself and calling for Virgil.

“What do you guys want?” Virgil asked through a yawn, clearly not exactly awake quite yet. 

“Patton has been collecting pictures of us all,” Roman explained. “All these photos that probably make him happy, and yet there is not a single one of him with us on here.”

Virgil furrowed his brow and snatched the camera from Roman, checking the pictures himself. “…We have to do something about that…”

* * *

Very rarely did Logan let himself be seen in his onesie, and for good reason. But, when he saw Patton sittingon the sofa in his own onesie…well, Logan thought that he had the best opportunity with that. So, he switched into the impractical garment and made his way over to Patton.

“Hey, teach,” Patton greeted, grin growing when he saw how Logan was dressed. “What’s got you so comfy today?” 

“Um…” Logan fiddled with the camera behind his back, hitting the ‘on’ button as he flopped down beside Patton. “Smile.” 

The flash disoriented Patton, making him blink. But, when he looked to his side, he saw Logan with his face buried in his shoulder and the camera he’d been using in the logical side’s hand. What…?

“See you later, Pat.”

* * *

“Hey, Dad,” Virgil called when the moral side stepped into the commons room. “C’mere for a minute!”

“Alrighty, kiddo…?” Confusion on his face and in his voice, Patton went over and flopped down beside Virgil. 

Virgil pulled out a bag of makeup, jangling it slightly to get Patton’s excitement stirred. Virgil didn’t have to explain, then, as he started to work on Patton’s face. “Done,” he finally said, presenting a mirror.

Patton gasped and let out a slight squeal. “I look like a kitty!”

Virgil snickered and nodded. “You sure do, Pat…” With that, Virgil quickly pulled out the camera and snapped a photo of Patton’s excited face. Before Patton could even say anything, Virgil was gone.

* * *

“Padre!” Roman called boisterously as he entered the kitchen. At the table sat Virgil and Logan (who were ten minutes into a single game of thumb-war) while Patton stood at the stove watching a pan. 

Roman made his way to Patton and tossed an arm around him dramatically, taking out the camera and snapping at least 10 photos of the two of them.

“You too?!” Patton said, making all three look at him in concern. “I was just taking pictures of you guys to look back on later…why are you taking pictures of me, too?”

It took a moment for the others to pipe up, Logan sheepishly explaining. “You feel the need to hold onto photos and memories to be happy, yet you don’t look to yourself and anything you can do for happiness…but we do.”

“We love you, Pat,” Virgil said, barely speaking loud enough to be heard. 

“You’re just as important to us as we are to you!” Roman added.

“………I love you guys!” Patton cried out, willing Logan and Virgil to come over and join him and Roman in their hug. “I love you guys so much! Like, so, so, so, so, so much!”

“Group selfie!” Roman shouted, holding out the camera as far as he could. He rested an arm on Virgil’s head, earning a glare from the anxious side, who held onto Logan’s sleeve while Logan stuck his head under Patton’s chin. 

“Aww, you’re all so sweet!” Patton cooed, once again hugging them all tightly.

“And don’t you ever forget that we love you, Patton…”

Patton couldn’t hardly focus on who had said that, heart swelling too much for him to focus. He loved his family. 


End file.
